A Perfect Summer Sense
by vulnerablemary
Summary: Sonny Munroe and Chad Dylan Cooper end up trying out for a movie without either one of them knowing and they both end up being in it, and being the main leads. They end up having to spend the whole summer together at Sunset Beach, North Carolina.
1. Chapter 1: Surprise?

_Sonny Munroe and Chad Dylan Cooper end up trying out for a movie without either one of them knowing and they both end up being in it, and being the main leads. They end up having to spend the whole summer together at Sunset Beach, North Carolina. They end up falling for each other, but will it last? Or is it just summer love? _

**-First Try At A Sonny With A Chance Fanfiction-**

**

* * *

**

**A Perfect Summer Sense**

Chapter One

*Sonny's POV*

I said thank you to the mail man and then closed the door gently, but then lost all control and ripped open the letter.

I shrieked after skimming it real fast. "MOM!! I GOT THE PART! I GOT THE PART IN PERFECT QUALITY!"

I heard my mom say, "What?!" And then she came running into the family room and took the letter form my hands.

She skimmed over it and then hugged me tightly.

"Oh my god Sonny! I can't believe it! Oh my gosh! I have to go call Granny!" And then she rushed back into her room.

I beamed and sat down the couch infront of the TV and reread the letter more carefully and then sighed.

_I can't believe it. _I thought to myself.

I smiled to myself and then thought about how stupid I would have looked to a random person... At the though of 'random' I remembered that I had to tell my friends at **So Random! **about how I wouldn't be there for the summer. I got my phone out of my pocket and started dialing Tawni's number.

*Chad's POV*

I walked from my mail box back to my house, looking through my mail. I stopped dead at the envelope that said, "SUMMIT ENTERTAINMENT". (The producers of the movie I auditioned for.) I tried to act cool because there were paparazzi in the bushes, even though they didn't know I knew that they were there. I decided to wave at them and flash one of my marvelous smiles, and then I walked quickly back into my house.

As soon as I closed the door, I ripped open the envelope and looked for one word 'Congratulations'.

I spotted it. It was in bold. I looked around to make sure no one was watching and then did a little happy dance. I then threw the letter onto the counter where my parents would find it eventually and just _maybe_ might mention it. I went up to my bedroom and and turned on my laptop to search who would be the leading female role.

I went to elgoog (the biggest search engine on the web), and typed in 'Upcoming Summit Entertainment movies' since I had forgotten the name of the movie. There were some top listings on some move 'Twilight' and how popular it was going to be, but I just ignored it.

_My movie is going to be the one making the money. Not some dumb vampire movie. _I thought to myself.

I finally found one that sort of looked like the one I had audtioned for, and sure enough, clicking on the website link, it said "STARING CHAD DYLAN COOPER"

I grinned at that. Best name ever.

But then my face fell at who it said the leading female actress was...

"No. Freaking. Way." I said out loud, dumbfounded.

_"Sonny Munroe will be playing the part of Mellarose Candow"_ I read over and over and over again...

* * *

A review is always a nice thing to do... lol. Tell me if you lvoe it or hate it..

Oh, i also except ideas. OPEN IDEAS ARE WELCOMED:)


	2. Chapter 2: Company

_Wow, a lot of responses in a short time, pretty cool. Thanks guys(: Here's the second chapter._

* * *

**Chapter 2**

*Sonny's POV*

I woke up with a huge smile on my face, as usual and started to get ready for the day, throwing on a graphic tee and some old jeans. I went to my closet and found some white converse and put them on. I made a mental note to remember them when I packed to leave earlier today. I smiled, again, at the thought.

I checked my phone, one missed call, from Chad. I shrugged and put my phone in my pocket.

_Probably him calling to remind me that he's the best actor ever._ I thought to myself.

I put on some eyeliner and brushed my hair and then went into the kitchen, where I found my mom making my lunch.

"Mom… I'll be home for lunch today. Marshall is sending me home early since I have to leave at 5:00." I said, sitting down.

"Oh, right… I guess I forgot." She said smiling

I rolled my eyes. "How could you forget? It's probably the most exciting thing ever! Well, except for when I got the part on **So Random!**"

"I guess it hasn't sunken in yet that you are leaving for the whole summer!" She said, and then in a quieter and depressing tone, "Without me…"

"Aw mom! We talked about this before I even auditioned. We knew that if I got the part that we would be apart for awhile." I said getting up and patting her on the back.

"I know… But I don't think I can't stand you being on your own... Maybe I should come with you." She said, thinking.

I groaned. "Ugh, NO mom. You are staying HERE. I am going THERE. And we are going to keep in touch over Skype and I'll call every day." I said firmly. "You also have your work here, you can't leave it."

She sighed. "I know. I know. Well, you have to get to work. I'll see you later."

I kissed her on the cheek, waved goodbye, and headed out the door.

* * *

I pulled up to Condor studios where I found Chad leaning against his car, looking at me.

_Ugh._I groaned inside my head. But then shook the thought of Chad beeing annoying out of my head.

I got out of the car and Chad walked up to me, but before he could say something, I said, "Chad. Not even you can ruin my day today. So say whatever you are going to say, quickly, so I can go and get the day over with."

He closed his open mouth and smirked. "Oh, and what makes your day so great?" He asked.

"Well, if you must know, I got a part in the movie, Perfect Quality!!" I said excitedly.

Chad had no reaction, what so ever.

_Hm. Wonder what's up._I thought to myself.

"You know Chad, would it kill you to show some sort of reaction? Even a little tease wouldn't be that bad." I said, crossing my arms.

He ignored what I said and asked, "Do you know who the leading male role is?"

I thought about it for a moment and then shook my head. "Nope."

He chuckled to himself. "Well okay then. I guess I'll see you later Sonny." And he turned around to leave.

"Wait, who is it Chad?" I asked suspiciously.

He just waved his hand goodbye and disappeared around the corner.

I shrugged off the curiosity and headed to So Randoms! set. I knew that Chad was only not telling me to bug me. _I'll know sooner or later, _I thought.

*Chad's POV*

I headed to my trailer after my little talk with Sonny. How could she not be the little bit interested to see you she would be filming with the whole summer?

I entered my trailer and sat down on my couch, and took out the little picture I had of Sonny out of my wallet. I wasn't sure why I couldn't just tell her. I mean, it's not that big of deal, right? I touched the photo with a gentle touch and then put it back. I stood up and decided to clean up a little so I didn't have to come back to a dirty trailer.

I picked up all the bottled waters that had 'Mackenzie Falls' written on them and threw them in the recycling bin that Sonny had begged Mr. Condor for when she noticed how many recyclable items were being thrown away.

"Sonny. Sonny. Sonny." I said, shaking my head. She never ceased to amaze me.

After all the food items were thrown away and everything was picked up off the floor, I took out the little vacuum Sonny had given me for my Birthday and vacuumed all the little spots, while remembering the time she gave it to me...

**-Flashback-**

_"Happy Birthday, Chad." I heard from behind me._

_I turned to see it was Sonny, holding something behind her back._

_"Ah, Sonny. I was wondering when you were gonna come." I said._

_"Really, Chad?" She questioned._

_"Nah, just wondering where my present was from you." I simply stated, and then went behind her and took the present from her hands._

_"Touching..." She said, rolling her big brown eyes._

_I shook the present and found it quite heavy._

_"Don't break it!" Sonny said, accusingly. _

_"What is it?" I asked, trying to hear if I head a dog bark or a cat meowing._

_"Well, open it and see." Sonny said, pulling out her phone, which had vibrated, telling her she had a text._

_I pulled the ribbon and tore off the wrapping paper, gently, not wanting to ruin her wonderful wrapping skills._

_"Oh for goodness sakes Chad, just open the dang present." Sonny said impatiently._

_"Don't rush me." I said, and then finally pulling off the last bit of wrapping paper._

_"It's a vacuum!" She said happily, putting her phone away. "For your trailer, which always seems to be in a mess." She said, smiling._

_I looked at her. "No it isn't!" I argued._

_"Well not anymore, it won't. Happy Birthday, Chad." She said and then she left._

_Some birthday present... I thought._

**-Flashback over-**

I shook my head at the memory but then smiled. Sonny can be so surprising sometimes.

I finished cleaning and decided to go visit her at the So Random! set, when I heard, "CHAD DYLAN COOPER, PLEASE REPORT TO MACKENZIE FALLS STAGE 2." I sighed and shrugged off my disappointed.

I grimaced._You should not be disappointed anyways,_ I told myself. I then headed to stage 2.

*Sonny's POV*

I was sitting on the couch in the prop room, watching Nico and Grady play video games while Tawni was ranting about how I could have possibly gotten the leading part in a movie.

I sighed. I knew Tawni was happy for me, deep down inside. But it's sort of her obligation to say what she usually says. She wouldn't be Tawni if she didn't.

"But you have to at least have me visit you, Sonny! You owe me that much, right?" She said, filing her nails, pretending not to care what my answer would be.

I looked at her with a confused face. "Oh, well, I actually thought you were coming with me." I said.

Tawni looked at me with a face mirroring mine, "What?" She asked, completely confused.

"You mean... wait." I said, pausing and thinking about what I told her last night about the letter, and then jumped up. "Oh crap, Tawni! I _so_ thought I told you! The director said in the letter to ask you if you could be a character in it, he meant to ask you but he couldn't get a hold of you. I guess I didn't ask you because as soon as I read it, I thought to myself how you would defiantly accept the job."

Tawni shrieked and ran to me and put her hands on my shoulders. "Are you joking, Sonny?!" she literally screamed at me.

I laughed, "Course' not Tawn. So go and tell Marshall and get packed."

She shrieked again and ran out of the room.

I chuckled again and sat back down on the couch.

"So, what are we supposed to do all summer, Sonny?" asked Nico, while still playing the video game Left 4 Dead.

"Yeah, it's not like we can shoot the show without you or Tawni here." added Grady.

"Or Zora." added Nico.

"Where's Zora going to be?" I asked.

"She's going on a tour of the south american rain forests with her Aunt Zelda."

"Ah. Interesting. Well, Marshall said we would just announce on tonight's show that we are all going on a break for awhile." I replied.

"All?" asked Grady, finally killing some stupid witch thing.

"Well, yeah. I can;t leave yu guys here all alone. You guys could come and hang around at the beach with us." I offered.

"That's a great idea, Sonny!" Nico exclaimed, totally forgetting about the game and looking at me.

I laughed, "Well you guys better get packed, the we leave for the airport right after the show."

They turned off the the XBOX 360 and left in excitement.

I smiled, it was going to be a good summer.


	3. Chapter 3: Amazing

Wow I can't believe how fast I'm updating this! Lol. I guess I'm just anxious to see what happens myself. Sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes in the last chapter, I didn't read it over before I uploaded it. I hope people like it so far. Well, here is chapter 3…

* * *

Chapter 3

***Sonny's POV***

I got home around 1:30 and my mom wasn't home.

"Hm, I wonder where she is…" I wondered out loud.

I shrugged and put my Ipod in the docking station and turned it to my favorite play list.

"I want you to want me…"

I smiled at what song was playing and then went into my room and started packing.

I started singing along to the song once it got to the line "I'll get home early from work if you say that you love me" when the door bell rang.

_Blah…_ I thought, maybe my mom forgot the key… And then remembering that we keep it in the plant outside our doorway. I turned down the music, and then I heard the door open and I immediately got suspicious.

Who rings the doorbell, and then walks in?

I grabbed my pepper spray from under my pillow and slowly peeked around the corner, I saw a head and saw it turning towards me.

I screamed and jumped out, spraying for my life. They yelled in pain and put their hands to their eyes, when I noticed a bracelet on the guy's hand.

"CHAD?!" I yelled in surprise.

"Ugh Sonny! What did you do that for!" He yelled in agony, know kneeling on the floor, hands still covering his eyes.

I flinched at the yelling but yelled back anyways. "Why the heck would you just barge in my house unannounced?!"

"I'll explain as soon as I'm done DYING!" He yelled back.

"Ugh Chad, your not going to _die_!" I said firmly, helping him to the couch in the family room.

"Now, whatever you do, DO NOT rub your eyes, it won't do anything." I said, trying to remember what the antidote for pepper spray was…

I grabbed the pepper spray bottle to see if it said anything.

"Okay, okay Chad, it says here "There is no easy or pain free way to cure pepper spray contamination and different people react differently to pepper spray"."

"Well. THAT'S helpful." Chad said, failing at trying to glare at me.

"Stop being sarcastic! I'm trying to help here! All right, let's see, it recommends to apply whole milk… We have some in the fridge. Just stay put." I ordered and ran into the kitchen.

When I came back Chad was lying down on the couch with a pillow over his face.

He heard my approach because he said through the pillow, "Sonny, you can tell me I'm never going to be good-looking again. I think I can take it"

I rolled my eyes. _Drama king._

"Chad, you can't stop being good-looking with your looks. Okay, so first, I need you to take the pillow off your face so I can put this towel on your face."

Chad slowly took the pillow away from his face and I dipped the towel into the bowl of whole milk, and put it on his face.

He sighed.

"Feel better?" I asked, pressing on the towel where his eyes were.

"A little." He replied.

"Okay, NOW can you tell me why you barged in here and how?" I asked, taking his hands to put them in the towel so I didn't have to hold it there. But instead of letting go of my hands, he just held on, not letting them go.

"Well, I know you keep a key in the plant outside because you told me that one time when I almost broke down your door. I just didn't feel like waiting for you to open the door. And for the question why, I just wanted to talk to you about the movie."

I sighed, taking my hands away. "No, Chad. I can't get you a part in it. They already chose the male lead, remember?"

I stood up and got a wet rag to wipe up the oil on the carpet from the pepper spray.

He sighed in a frustration, sitting up, still with the towel on his face. "Sonny. Do you honestly think Chad Dylan Cooper would not try out for a movie that is supposed to be popular?" He asked.

"Course' not. I'm sure you auditioned, and I'm sure you didn't get the part. And now you are asking me to put in a good word to the director." I said, getting down on my knees, wiping the rug.

I heard Chad get up from the couch and squat in front of me. "You think I didn't get the part?" He asked questionably.

"No. I KNOW you didn't." I replied, going back to scrubbing.

"And why is that?" He asked again.

"Because one: you would have gloated to the whole world about it, two: you wouldn't be here right now, you would be packing your closet full of pictures of yourself, and three: there is no possible way that a director would be dumb enough to think of putting us two as the leading roles when the WHOLE world knows how much we DON'T get along." I said.

Chad sat back against the couch. "Hm. Interesting reasons. I hate to make you wrong but..." He paused, and I looked up.

"But what?" I demanded.

"But, you ARE wrong. I DID get the part. I have already packed. And I've already gloated to pretty much the whole wide web. AND our director is THAT dumb." He said, smirking.

My mouth opened and shut maybe 10 times. Speechless.

"You have GOT to be kidding me." I said finally, standing up.

I watched Chad stand up too and walk towards me, putting his hands on my shoulders.

"Nope. That's why I came over." He said simply.

"What?" I asked, confused. "It doesn't explain why you came over."

"Sure it does!" He said, smiling. "We both know about how I got the leading main role, and how you got the leading main role, and about how we don't get along, which obviously means that this movie won't work out."

I took his hands from my shoulders. "Yeah, that maybe true, but I'm still confused."

"I came over to tell you to reject the job of being the female actress! Duh, Sonny." He said, laughing to himself.

I stared at him, flabbergasted.

I shook at my head and said, "Are you for real, Chad?" then putting my hands on my hips. I didn't wait for him to answer. "I am NOT letting this opportunity go." I said firmly, but then continuing. "That is so, so dumb of you to even think that either one of us should give up the role."

He laughed again and shook his finger at me, "Haha. No, Sonny. YOU give up your role. Not ME." Giving the words emphasis.

I shook my head in amazement. "Chad. Try to understand... I am not giving up my role. You're obviously not giving up your role. So obviously, we will both have to deal." I said.

Chad glared at me. _Great. He's mad. _I thought.

"Now you listen Munroe..." He started but I moved forward and started pushing him towards the door.

"I guess I'll see you at the beach." I said, giving him one last push out the door.

"Sonny!" He exclaimed, turning around.

"Goodbye Chad!" And I shut the door in his face.

***Chad's POV***

I grumbled all the way to my car. I had planned to go to Sonny and tell her all that I had said, and she would totally agree with me that she could not do this movie. Instead I get sprayed with pepper spray and have my face hurt like no tomorrow.

How can she be so selfish? Can't she think about how hard I will have to try to keep my image while I'm around her? Ugh. _Girls._

I opened my car door and got in, just when my phone made a beeping noise. I took it form my pocket and saw that it was a text from Sonny.

_Maybe she changed her mind about quitting_, I thought hopefully.

I opened the message. _"Hey Chad. Don't forget to look up how to get the oils from the spray off. I'm sorry for upsetting you. I hope your face feels better. Drive safely."_

I grimaced at my hope of her changing her mind, but her worry for me sort of cheered me up. I sighed and put the key into the ignition. I should have known better that Sonny would have changed her mind. When Sonny makes up her mind, it doesn't change.

***Sonny's POV***

I finally finished packing and cleaning up my room by 3:00. The only thing I had to think about what to do with was my computer… I didn't even want to think about how much it would be to transport it all away across the country.

I heard the front door open and close and I stood up to see my mom walking into the kitchen, witch something her hands.

"Mom?" I called, walking towards her.

She looked over her shoulder, "Oh! Uhm, hi honey! Uh, do me a favor and stay right there."

I stopped where I was and leaned against the wall.

"Mom, I really hope you didn't get me something. I told you I neither wanted or needed anything." I said loud enough for her to hear.

"Uh huh. Okay honey." She called back to me.

_She defiantly got something for me…_ I sighed.

I went back to my room and went over to my turtle, Keelo.

"Keelo, can you believe I have to spend almost everyday of my summer with Chad Dylan Cooper?" I said to him. He just stared back.

"I know! It sucks right?"

"What sucks?" said my mom, walking in.

I turned towards her and said, "Oh nothing. What were doing in the kitchen?"

"Well, how bout' you go check?" She suggested excitedly.

I looked at her suspiciously before I left for the kitchen.

When I walked in, the first thing I saw was a dell box.

_No way._ I thought, and then I looked at the kitchen table, where a Dell Inspiron 15 laptop, with a Blue Spinner Kenzo Minami design, was sitting.

"Oh my Gosh!" I exclaimed. I ran to it and touched it to make sure it was real. My mom walked in with a grin on her face.

"Thank you mom!" I cried and ran at her to hug her.

She hugged me back. "It was no problem dear, you needed a lap top. There was no way we were going to haul that Mac computer all the way across the country. Not to mention the cost."

I smiled. My mom and I thought alike.

"Thanks mom." I said again.

"Now go pack it up in the laptop case, and let's get to Condor Studios so you guys can close off your show."

***Chad's POV***

After I finally finished following the directions online about how to get the irritation to stop, I turned on the TV to waste some time before I had to leave for the airport.

I skimmed through the Verizon FIOS channels and didn't really see anything interesting. **Mackenzie Falls** was playing on two different channels, but I didn't feel like watching me.

_Weird_, I thought. I usually love watching me.

I skimmed through the channels a little slower so I could read what was on, and then noticed that **So Random!** was playing on 4 different channels. FOUR! _How is that even_possible_?!_ I yelled in my head.

I was annoyed for a little while, but the feeling went away. I was to exhausted to care about the randoms. I picked the channel that was playing the live **So Random!**and just put my head back and listened, not watched.

"So to end our show, we have some bad news." I heard Sonny's voice said. "**So Random!**is ending for the summer." The crowd was booed and said 'Aww.'

I looked at the screen, in time to see Sonny smile with sympathy. "I'm, We're really sorry. But it gives us the chance to think of more hilarious sketches for you guys!" She said happily, trying to boost their spirits.

I chuckled. Sonny never stops at trying to make people smile.

"Also, Sonny Munroe will be filming her new movie, 'Perfect Quality'!" Marshall said enthusiastically. The audience applauded and cheered.

Sonny laughed and waved her hand as if to shoo away the applauding. "Oh stop it. It's not MY movie. It has other leading roles in it by some very talented actors. First," I straightened up, expecting my name to come first, " our very own, Tawni Hart." I grimaced and slouched back down. "Whatever" I muttered.

I heard some other actor's names and then when she was about to end, She said with a sigh "and, _of course_, the amazing Chad Dylan Cooper. Who will be playing the leading role of Rex White. We just can't wait to have the chance work together!" She said enthusiastically.

Yeah, Sonny was a great actress for pretending how we 'couldn't wait', but I wasn't pondering about that. All I could think about was how Sonny had called me 'amazing'.

**

* * *

**

Hey, so it's the end of the weekend so I'm not sure how soon I'll be updating this. I'll try to write some through the week and update it as soon as I can, but I don't want to rush it. I hope you guys have a nice week and I hope you guys liked this chapter! It was pretty long.. lol

ALSO: I must say that Sterling Knight's performance on SWAC tonight was _hilarious. _I was so confused that I couldn't stop laughing. Hahaha. Well, see you!


	4. Chapter 4: There's no place like home

Hey. So I'm not sure if I like this chapter a whole bunch... but yeah. Well, enjoy reading (sorry if that's hard to do)! : D

* * *

Chapter 4

***Sonny's POV***

Tawni sighed and fell down on the lounge chair on the balcony of the beach house, facing the ocean.

"I can't believe we are going to be away from **So Random! **for a whole 4 months!" She exclaimed happily.

I laughed, sitting down the second lounge chair. We had gotten to North Carolina around 3:00 am but hadn't gotten to Sunset Beach till 5:00 because of traffic on the bridge. As soon as we had gotten there, Nico and Grady had crashed on the couches, not bothering to figure out the room arrangements. Tawni would have gone to bed to, if I hadn't had begged her to stay up with me to watch the sunrise. I turned to Tawni to ask her opinion on the beauty of the sun, when I heard a little snore from her.

I sighed. I shouldn't have really expected her to stay up. I went in through the slide doors and got a blanket from a closet and put it on Tawni. I decided to take a shower to get rid of my nerves.

Yes - My Nerves.

I was nervous. I had never done a movie before and had no idea what to expect or what to do. When I auditioned, I was hoping for a little part, not even thinking I was being considered for anything bigger. Once I got in the shower, the knots in my back had left and I just tried to think about the wonderful view our beach house had.

We were just right down the road from the water, but we could still see the ocean because of how tall the house was. It was even tall enough to have an elevator to all of the floors. The location of the house showed breathtaking views of the ocean, Madd Inlet, Bird Island, the winding marsh-lined creeks, and, of course my favorite, the sunsets. On top there was a crows nest, where I would most likely be in spare time. The house had 4 bedrooms, but could fit 14 people. The kitchen was fantastic, really gourmet, with several dining spaces. There was 2 living rooms a fireplace, a Jacuzzi tub in master bedroom (Where I would be staying because I had the main part in the movie!! [:), Ceiling fans in all rooms, Gas grill, Washer/Dryer, Microwave, Dishwasher, Stereo, hi-speed Internet, foosball and ping-pong table, 3 DVDs, VCR, roof deck, sundeck, screened porch and covered decks, tidal dock, canoe, bikes. AND it was non-smoking.

The best part of all was that neither of us had to pay for it.

It was _perfect._

It even had a perfect name - Salubrious View [2].

I finished my shower and threw on a pair of blue shorts and a gray t-shirt and threw my hair up in a messy bun, letting only my bangs down. I wasn't really expected anywhere until 6:00 for dinner with the cast, so I had awhile till I actually had to try and look pretty.

I put on my black flip-flops and grabbed a book to read on the beach.

***Chad's POV***

"Uh, huh. Well. That's okay. I think I'll be going now..." I said urgently and tried to back away from the house as fast as I could without being rude.

The girl was still hanging onto me. "No... You should stay. Sleeping with me would be fun." She said innocently. But when I looked into her eyes, you could see the true meaning.

"No, really" I said quickly, trying to pry off her fingers. "My - uh- my _girlfriend _actually told me that I could stay with her..." I said, emphasizing the 'girlfriend' and the girl finally let go of me and grimaced.

"Oh. " She replied and backed away towards her family - the family who was staying in MY beach house. That I had specifically asked for. But APPARENTLY was already booked by a huge Greek family and they had nicely refused to leave, but had let me stay - But that included sleeping in the same room as their 19 year old daughter, a girl desperate for something more then sleeping.

I gagged a little in my mouth, just thinking about it.

"Ok. Well then. Bye." I said quickly and got into my rented convertible and sped down the road.

After I as farther down the road so they couldn't see, I stopped and pulled over and banged my head against the steering wheel.

_Where the heck was I supposed to stay now for a whole 4 months?!_ I yelled at myself, hoping for an answer...

And then I thought of it - _Sonny!_

I took my phone from my pocket and dialed Sonny's number.

"Hello?" Sonny's voice answered happily.

"Hey Sonny, It's me Chad."

I heard a little groan from the other end but ignored it.

"I need a favor, Sonny. Please. Please. _Please._ Say you can help." I begged.

Sonny sighed. "Alright, what is it?"

"Can I stay with you, please?" I asked.

"What? Why? Where were you supposed to stay?"

I quickly explained the situation with the Greek family and then reluctantly told her about the over-obsessive 19-year-old girl.

Sonny laughed out loud. "That's probably the funniest thing I've heard all day."

"It's only 7 in the morning..." I grumbled, but loud enough for her to hear.

She laughed again, "Haha, alright Chad. You can stay with us."

I froze... _Us?_ I asked myself.

"Oh... Well I wouldn't, uh, want to barge in or anything..." I said, going off.

There was a moment of silence and then Sonny was suddenly yelling.

"Oh no, Chad! EW!" She yelled in a disgusted voice.

"What?!" I asked, startled.

"Tawni, Grady, and Nico are staying with me! Not some dude!"

"Ohh..." I said, finally understanding.

"Yeah...." she mimicked me.

I grimaced. "Whatever, Munroe. So do you guys have room, or what?"

"Yeah, we do. I'll text you the address."

"Alright."

I pulled up to... I looked down at the name again, Salubrious View [2].

It was probably one of the biggest beach houses I'd ever seen. It was tall - very tall, with ALOT of windows.

_Great. Windows._ I muttered.

I had never told anyone about my fear of windows. Its sort of a stupid fear and it really only goes in affect if I actually think about how high the windows are and the possibilities of something cracking it and falling and falling...

I stopped my thoughts there and just drove up to the house and thought of how hilarious the Randoms faces were going to be when they found out I was staying with them.

It was funny how I didn't actually think of Sonny as a Random anymore - just plain old sunny-side-up sunshine Sonny.

_But she's not plain, she's perfect. _My mind told me and I shook my head.

"I can't believe those words were even _possible_ in Chad Dylan Cooper's head." I muttered.

"What words?" Asked the very voice that always made my day.

_Stop it, Chad._ I demanded myself.

I turned to the sound of her voice and found her leaning against a Hot Chocolate colored Mini Cooper S Convertible with two white stripes in the front, along with a white stop and mirrors.

I took out my key from the ignition, got out of my car, ignoring Sonny's question, and examined the car.

Sonny laughed. "Like the car, Chad?" She said, taking a heavy suitcase from the back.

When she was about to fall, I went to catch it under her.

"Thanks." She huffed.

"No problem." I said, helping her by holding most of the weight.

"Do we have to carry this ALL the way up those stairs?" I asked, eyeing the stairs menacingly.

"No, thank goodness. There's an elevator over there." She nodded with her head in the direction.

I sighed a sigh of relief and we walked towards the elevator.

"Oh, and yes I like your car. New?" I asked.

"Yup. My aunt got it for me for my birthday."

"Why haven't I seen you drive it back at home?" I asked, confused. I tried to think of what car Sonny was driving the other day...

"Because it's been rainy and I didn't want it to get dirty." She said, simply.

The elevator doors open and we went in.

"What floor?" I asked, since I was by the numbers.

"3."

I pressed three and shifted my weight on my other foot.

"Chad, I got it. You don't have to carry it." She said, trying to take the suitcase all in her hands.

I refused to let go of my side and smirked

"What kind of gentleman would do that?" I asked, looking at her directly in the eyes.

She rolled her eyes, refusing to look in mine.

"But there's only one problem." She said looking at me back directly in the eyes, smiling.

"What?"

"Chad Dylan Cooper is not a gentleman." She simply stated, shrugging her shoulders.

I glared at her while the elevator doors open. She went through the doors first, backing out, and then I followed her, but stopping in front of the door so I could hold the elevator with my foot.

"Oh right, I forgot." I said, then dropping my side of the suitcase so Sonny stumbled, not expecting me to let go of the weight.

I laughed. "See ya in a bit, Sonny"

I laughed again, looking at her kneeling on the floor with her annoyed/surprised expression. I turned around and walked into the elevator, letting the doors close.

***Sonny's POV***

I grumbled about how annoying Chad was all the way to Tawni's room, dragging her suitcase with me

"I can't believe I'm letting him stay here…" I said out loud

"Let who stay here?" asked Grady from the doorway of Tawni's room, rubbing his eyes.

"Uh, no one, uh, so, uh, were the couches comfortable?" I asked, leaving Tawni's room.

"Yeah, super! I might just sleep on them." Grady said, following me up the stairs to the higher level.

The upstairs was one big open room, with a very high ceiling. To the left of the staircase, there was the kitchen, and then the rest of the room was a living room type room.

The huge fancy kitchen has a wrap around counter and two stoves in the middle, attached to a counter you could just sit at and watch the cooking. In front of the where the kitchen was, the rest of the living room lied. There was one big leather couch with two leather chairs, facing to where the fireplace was. Behind the couch was, was a very long wooden table with a long bench on each side.

"That's good…" I said, barely listening to him.

"So, where's Tawni?" Grady asked, looking around in the fridge.

"Sleeping on the deck. She fell asleep watching the sun rise with me." I said, sitting down on the counter. "The orange juice is on the side, Grady."

He looked to the side. "Oh, thanks!" He said, smiling.

Nico came up the stairs then, stretching. He smiled at us and sat down on the counter next to me.

"Hey guys…" He said through a yawn. "Pour me some of that, will you?" He asked Grady, pointing at the orange juice,

Grady poured two glasses and put the orange juice away and came to sit with us.

While they talked about what they should do today I tried to think of way to mention that our enemy was going to stay with us…

"Wonder where Chad is staying?" Grady wondered.

_Best opening I could have…_ I mumbled to myself.

I looked up and said "Uh, guys?" I asked. They looked at me and I regretted even agreeing to let Chad stay with us.

"So, well, Chad's staying with us." I said, cringing, waiting for the yelling.

"What?!" Nicole yelled, his hand hitting his glass of orange juice off the table, thankfully it was empty.

I quickly explained why he couldn't stay at the house he was supposed to stay at and begged them to try to understand.

When I was finished, Nico and Grady were shaking their heads.

"You're way to nice Sonny for your own good." Grady said.

I rolled my eyes. "So, is it okay?" I asked.

"No." Nico said simply.

"But it's not up to us. This house is technically yours because the movie people are letting YOU stay in it. So you are in charge." Grady said, shrugging.

I let out a breath, "Thanks guys." I said, taking their glasses.

"Just don't expect us to play Zombies with Chad Dylan Pooper." Nico said.

"Who said I even wanted to?"

I spun around to see Chad leaning against the door to the staircase. He wasn't looking at me, gratefully, so he hadn't seen my reaction.

"Chad." Grady and Nico said at the same time, narrowing their eyes.

"Grady, Nico." He said, smirking at their reactions.

"Tell us when breakfast is ready, Sonny." Grady said, and they headed down stairs.

I crossed my arms and glared at them while they left. "Didn't know I was supposed to make it." I said angrily, but they didn't hear me.

I groaned in annoyance and started to look around in the cupboards to see what I could make.

I heard Chad approach me, but ignored him.

It wasn't until I felt is breath on my neck that I turned around.

Chad was close enough to me that our foreheads were touching. I inhaled but didn't breathe out.

"I saw your reaction to when I spoke earlier." He said, leaning against me a little, pushing me into the counter.

"I don't know what you're talking about…" I said, trying to lie.

"You're a bad liar, Munroe." He said, smiling.

He stepped back with a smug look on his face. I finally exhaled and closed my eyes.

"You have no right to be in my bubble." I said, opening my eyes and glaring at him.

He laughed and walked over to the couch.

"I can be anywhere I want to be, Sonny." He said, hopping on the couch, putting his feet on the china table.

I walked over to him and pushed his feet off the table with my foot.

"That might be true in L.A. But here, in this house, I have rules that you _will_ follow or you _will_ be kicked out." I said, strictly.

He laughed and stood up. "Whatever, Munroe. Can you just show me where I will be staying?"

He walked to a room that was on this floor.

"Uh, that's actually my room." I said. But to late, he was already sucked into how big a glorious it was.

"Whoa." He said, and kept walking in.

I groaned and followed him.

"Chad, I'd rather you not be in my room!" I exclaimed.

"This is your room?" He asked surprised, running his hand over the bed.

"Yes. And I'd like you to leave." I replied harshly, pointing to the door.

He ignored me and plopped down the bed, lying down.

"Ooo, nice bed." He said, turning his head towards me.

I rolled my eyes and went over to where my bags were to unpack.

"Your not gonna join me?" He asked, faking disappointment.

At least I thought it was disappointment… _What am I kidding? Course' it was._

"No, I am not going to _join_ you, Chad." I said, taking some of my hair products and putting them on my bedside table.

Chad sat up on the side of the bed and the next thing I knew, Chad's hands were on my waist, pulling me down. When I opened my eyes, I was lying on the bed, with Chad over me, smirking, his hair falling in front of his face.

I didn't let my guard down this time and I put my hands on his chest.

"Get off of me, Cooper." I said, narrowing my eyes, giving him a little push.

He pushed back with his body, making my hands drop and his chest an inch away from mine. His hands were holding him up.

"I'm not touching you, Munroe." He replied. "_You_ were the one touching _me_." He leaned in a little closer so our bodies were now touching.

"Now we are touching." He said, his minty-breath blowing onto my face.

I shook my head and pulled my knee up to hit him where it hurts. His eyes bugged out of his head and he dropped and landed on me. His wait was little more then I had expected and I cried an "Oh!" when he landed on me.

He groaned in pain and put his hand toward where I had hit him. I quickly pushed him off me and let him roll to the floor in pain. I stood up and looked down at him.

"Home sweet home." I said, smiling, walking out of the room.

* * *

Well, I have to say that I liked that last part:) lol.

Also, I'm very mad that SWAC didn't win favorite TV show tonight at the Kid Choice Awards... But Demi Lovato wasn't there so that's probably why the show wasn't considered that much. Oh well, SWAC is still the best not matter what the say:)

Sorry this took so long by the way, I hope you guys are enjoying it!


	5. Chapter 5: Waiting

Hey! I'm happy you guys liked that last chapter! I feel like it was mostly dialogue though, so I'm sorry about that. I'm not very good at describing scenes and when I do, it like gets awkward and blah blah blah, I just don't do it. lol. But I sometimes try and put some detail into it.

Also, I wasn't sure if I wanted to end the chapter there because I just wanted to keep on writing. But then I decided it would be a good place to stop for a chapter. I hope that was okay? Anyways, I'll stop talking now and let you guys read my fifth chapter!!! :)

* * *

Chapter 5

***Chad's POV***

I was on the floor for another three minutes in pain after Sonny walked out. Finally when the throbbing stopped, I walked outside, twitching a little, and walked up to the crow's nest.

I sat down on one of the chairs there and faced the marsh that was in the back yard.

_Wow._ I thought to myself. _It's really pretty._

At the word pretty, Sonny popped in my head. I didn't know why but I didn't ponder at it because as soon as Sonny came, I got angry.

"I didn't even do anything!" I yelled to no one in particular.

I thought over what I did in the bedroom and remembered all the words that had been said and I couldn't find anything that could make her so mad.

_Yet, Sonny does get mad over the littlest things._ My brain reminded me. _That's why you love bugging her._

I smiled. Yeah, it was true I loved bugging Sonny, charming her into insanity.

_So you would think you would remember what you did to make her so mad._ My brain told me, again. I shook my head in annoyance.

"Ugh, what did I say..." I asked out loud.

"Well, whatever it was, it was dumb - because whatever you say is." I heard a voice from behind me.

Tawni was behind me, walking towards the other chair next to me.

"Maybe, but at least I don't have to just walk into a room and people know I'm dumb."

Tawni glared at me and sat down "What are you even doing here?"

"The place I was supposed to stay had some family in it so I had no where to stay so Sonny let me stay here." I replied, not wanting to go into detail.

Tawni groaned. "Sonny needs to stop being nice to dumb people."

"Thanks Blondie." I said sarcastically.

"What's up with you?" Tawni said, turning towards me.

I glanced at her and then back to the view, then decided I should tell her so maybe I could figure out what I did wrong.

"Nothing really, just annoyed. I was in Sonny's room and then one thing led to another and the next thing I knew I got hit... well. Where a boy shouldn't be hit." I said awkwardly.

Tawni laughed. "Didn't know Sonny had it in her. So what did you do?"

"I didn't _do_ anything!" I argued.

"Well, you obviously did. Tell me the story." She said completely listening. I tried to think of a reason why she would be caring, but of course Tawni doesn't care, and defiantly not to her enemy, so I decided on the fact that this was going to start drama and she wanted to know everything.

I explained all the events - all the moves she did and what I did and what had been said.

Tawni was staring at me in complete amusement.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"I can't believe you like Sonny!" She exclaimed.

"What! Wait what?!" I yelled, standing up, completely shocked at what she got out of the story. "No. _No._ I don't like Sonny." I said firmly.

Tawni stood up to, smiling, no, _grinning._

"Whatever you say Chad. I'll let you deal with that part. But anyways, you obviously made Sonny mad by the _moves_ you put on her." She shrugged and headed towards the staircase to go the lower level.

"That's a stupid reason to be mad. She knows I was only joking."

"Does she Chad?" She turned looking at me.

"Course' she does! Sonny would _never_ even _think_ of me having just a little bit of attraction towards her."

Tawni thought about that for a minute. "Maybe. I guess it doesn't make sense."

She started walked down the stairs, but stopped. "Unless she likes you back." She said quietly, but loud enough to hear. And she continued down the stairs.

I stared at her amazement._ No way_. There was no way that Sunny Munroe has feelings for me. And I defiantly do not have any feelings for her. I confirmed with myself.

My pocket vibrated and I pulled out my phone - a call from Sonny. I pressed send and before I could say hello, Sonny was talking.

"Breakfast is ready and if you don't come down in the next 5 seconds, you'll be making you own. Bye."

And then she hung up. Short and simple. I smiled at her anger.

Yeah, there was now way in the world she liked me.

***Sonny's POV***

I grumbled while I was cleaning the dishes. Grady and Nico had offered to clean, but I needed something to busy my hands so I wouldn't strangle Chad.

I didn't really know _why_ I was mad... I guess I just thought that I s_hould_ be mad.

I sighed and put the plates away. I groaned out loud.

_FINE. I'LL GO APOLIGIZE!_ I yelled at my conscience. _Curse my good manners..._

I found Chad outside sitting on the dock, looking out at the bay. I took a deep breath, summoning my courage, and walked down the back steps towards the dock.

He turned around when he heard my feet on the dock and smirked, facing back to the bay.

"Come to apologize, Munroe?"

I held in the urge to kick him off the dock and sat down next to him.

"Yes, actually. I did."

He turned to me in surprise, not expecting me to say that.

Good. I surprised him.

"Yeah, so. Sorry for, uh, _hitting_ you..." I said awkwardly, pretending to look around.

He shrugged his shoulders. "It's no problem Sonny. You just owe me one now."

"I, what?!" I exclaimed.

"Yup, now when I need a favor, you _have_ to do it for me." He said, smiling.

I glared at him, but then remembered something.

"Actually, me letting you stay here is actually doing something for you. So, really, I don't owe you anything." I clarified happily.

He thought about it for a moment, trying to see a way around it, which he did. "No, you letting me stay here is making up for me helping you with your James issue. Then you _hit_ me, so now you owe me something again." He grinned.

I gaped in horror, but then closed my mouth and looked towards the bay, glaring furiously.

He chuckled at my reaction and leaned back, lying on the dock.

"So what are we doing today?" He asked.

I didn't answer for a while because I was still mad at him, but then just shook my head and answered. "Well, Tawni and I are going to the beach to do whatever girls do at the beach. Grady and Nico are coming down too and are going to build an epic sand castle and try to make us go in the water, or look at the other girls. I don't know nor care what you're doing."

"I'm not invited?" He asked, hurt. Or faking hurt. I didn't really know.

I groaned and looked back at him. "Fine your invited, don't expect me to talk to you, though."

"Like I even wanted you too. I'll probably pick some girl up and ask her to the dinner tonight."

I felt a surge of anger for some reason and said quickly, "You can't. Cast only."

He looked at me in amusement. "Jealous, Munroe?"

I glared at him. "_No._If I could bring a date, I would. But I can't."

He chuckled, looking back at the sky. "I can do whatever I want. I'm Chad Dylan Cooper. Unless you have forgotten."

"No, unfortunately, I haven't." I said, while putting my hair up in a ponytail, letting my bangs hang down. "And fine, bring a date. I don't care." I scoffed.

He sat up and leaned toward me touching my ponytail.

"I don't really like your hair up, Sonny."

I turned to see his face inches from mine.

"Your hair is to pretty and delicate to throw up." He continued.

I rolled my eyes, looking away. "It's to hot to have it down, Chad. And you liking something won't have any say in what I do."

He laughed, lying back down. "Alright Sonny."

We started talking about the movie and didn't bicker during the whole conversation.

***No One's POV***

Tawni was watching Sonny and Chad talking and laughing on the dock from the balcony when Nico and Grady came up behind her, laughing.

"Hey Tawni!" Nico said, comign up next to her.

"Hey guys..." She said, not really paying attention.

"Whatcha' looking at?" Asked Grady.

"I'm... not really sure." She said, leaning on her hand staring intently at what was infront of her.

"Sonny is just talking to Chad, Tawni. It's what they usually do. It's odd, but Sonny gets along with everyone." Nico said, shrugging.

"Yeah but this time they are staying in the same vicinity for three months, and filming a movie _together_."

Grady and Nico thought about it for a minute.

"What should we do about it?" asked Nico, already thinking of a plan in his head.

Tawni spun toward him, shocked.

"_You _will not do anything." She replied, strictly.

"Then what are _you_ going to do?"

"What am I _supposed_ to do? It's their choice, not mine. I'm Tawni Hart, I only think of myself, remember?" She said, laughing, turning back to Chad and Sonny.

"Do you think they'll end up together?" Grady asked.

Tawni sighed. "We can only wait..."

* * *

alright well this was really short, but next chapter will be better....

IM REALLY SORRY! k bye.. lol


	6. Chapter 6: It was a 'goodnight'

Hey people! I _know_ the last chapter completely sucked and you guys are probably wondering when filming is actually going to start. I am too, wondering that. lol. Maybe it'll start this chapter! I have to mentally prepare myself for that part because truly, I'm not too sure what the movie is even going to be about. I was thinking about basing the movie off a fiction story I wrote a while back… But I'm still not sure. Try not to be mad at the story (and me!) and stick with it!

Also, I would really love if people reviewed my story and maybe gave me an idea or two of what to do? I'm not sure if I'll use it, but at least it will show me that people are enjoying my story and actually like, thinking about it.

Maybe that's too much to ask? Yeah, probably is. I'm sorry, especially since the story is like going nowhere right now… So sorry. lol. Well, I'll let you read Chapter 6!

* * *

Chapter 6

***Sonny's POV***

I slammed the door shut of my room and fell onto my bed with a groan. Tonight had started out okay, but then turned into a nightmare. I tried to think of the good things so I didn't run downstairs right now and start hitting Chad to death.

I sighed and tried to calm myself down. I had just gotten home from the dinner with the cast. It had gone pretty well, the cast was completely amazing and they were all so nice and I couldn't wait to start filming scenes with them. I got up and walked over to my dresser to get my laptop out of its case. I sat on bed with it, leaning against the headboard and I opened my email. There were 2 emails from my mom and a couple from family. They were all asking pretty much the same things, if I could tell them about the cast and what kind of stuff I would be doing. I decided to send the same email to all of them and I clicked on the 'Compose' button and started typing.

_-Hey guys, thanks for all of the congratulations! I really appreciate it. It's been such a long road to here, and I'm glad I finally made it. I decided to write this email to all of you because I wanted to make sure you guys all got the same amount of information. I have to remind you that you can't share anything I tell you about the movie to the press - or I _will _be fired._

_So! THE MOVIE! Oh my gosh, the cast is PHENOMENAL! I just came home from sort of a 'meet and greet' dinner with all of them and it was a great night to start off the summer! _[I paused. I know that wasn't completely true seeing as what happened after the dinner... But I shook that out of my head. I was not going to tell them about _that_. I went back to typing.]

_The movie is basically about a girl, Mellarose (me) who is a photographer and her parents are in the Peace Corps and get in some trouble with this corporation that is now trying to take over the Peace Corps all together. To try and get to her parents, they try to kidnap Mellarose but she and some friends are helped out by some Peace Corps undercover people that are looking after her. They end up asking her to help figure out some clues Mell's parents sent them in pictures to try and tell them where they were hiding. The pictures have some sort of, code? in them. Or something, I'm not really sure. I didn't really understand it, I'm just remembering the lines they give me, lol._

_There is a guy that is new to her town, Rex White, and he is suspected to be one of the, well lack of a better term, 'bad' guys. Then, well, I guess you'll have to wait for the movie to find out what happens! Haha. Mellarose lives in the small town of Calabash, North Carolina, but goes to Sunset Beach every summer. So, half the movie is filmed in Calabash, half in Sunset. We are filming the Sunset beach parts first though. I'll tell you who is playing who._

_Mellarose's brother, Geric Candow, is whom she stays with because her parents are on business all the time. Tom Welling plays him. Geric owns a deli in Sunset Beach, Quality Lights, and some of the workers are the main cook, Dike Tinera (played by Gene Hackman), the assistant cook, Dean Markle (David Henrie), and one of the waitresses/Geric's on and off girlfriend, Nikki Liends (Madeline Zima). Mellarose has two best friends, Connor Vola and Mika Vola. The pronunciation is Mee-ka. Mika was adopted from Korea, but she is one month younger then Connor. Aaron Renfree and Brenda Song play them. Mika has a boyfriend, Dylan Cortar (Cody Linley). There's the jock/jerk named Ben Purny, who is played by Riley Smith. And his girlfriend, Lindsey Hall (Tawni)._

I thought of Tawni's character. I had mistaken my director when he said Tawni would be playing 'my' best friend, she is actually playing the total opposite, 'my' evil arch nemesis. I apologized to Tawni over and over again but she wouldn't accept them because she didn't really care who she played, as long as she got to be on screen.

I thought about not mentioning Chad's character, seeing as my family would be bugging me about it because they understood about how we don't really get along. Well, some of them do. Defiantly not my girl cousins. They always complain about how I was always so dumb not to like Chad Dylan Cooper and about how we should "TOTALLY GET TOGETHER!" They always screamed at me in a shrieking way. I rolled my eyes. Like that would ever happen. I knew my girl cousins would be bugging me to put _something_ in about Chad, so I sighed in exasperation and added in who he'd be playing.

I talked about each actor/actress and how nice and helpful they were, giving me advice of what to do. Some of them hadn't really acted in many things either, so I wasn't the only one. I ended the email by wishing them well and how I would keep them updated about how I was doing.

I looked at the time-11:30. I decided I should probably get ready to bed. I undressed out of my dELiA*s Shyla Knit Dress (Kelly green) and Alta Braided Slingback sandals into a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt. Then I washed off my make up and combed my hair out a couple of times before sliding under the covers and going to bed.

The only problem with that whole routine, I ended up not going to bed. What I did end up doing was just thinking about the evening dinner. About what had happened with Chad. I groaned.

Chad had shown up fashionably late, as always, with some slut chick at his side as his date when the director had nicely stated that it would only be the cast at the dinner. So, Chad had broken the rules and pissed of a couple of people, including me, big SHOCKER there. His seat was directly across from mine so there was no way I could ignore him. I had tried to though. Really did.

I had talked and laughed with the cast the whole night, not saying one word to Chad or his date. After the dinner the actor who is playing Mellarose's best guy friend, Aaron Renfree, had come up to me and asked for my phone number, I replayed the moment in my head.

_Flashback:_

_"Hey, Sonny! Wait up." Aaron called, putting a hand on my arm._

_I turned around and smiled. "What's up?"_

_"Can I have your cell number? You know, just incase I need help with my lines or something." He said with a wink._

_I laughed. "Sure." I gave him my cell number._

_"Do you need a ride home?" He asked, looking hopeful._

_I started to say 'sure' but someone interrupted me._

_"Yo, Sonny!" Chad had called form behind me._

_I turned his way and glared. I didn't want to be rude in front of Aaron so I smiled and gave him a little wave, turning back to Aaron._

_"So I want you to meet my date, Shannon. We met on the beach today when you were busy reading, funny story of how it happened..." He said still talking to me._

_"That's great Chad, really great. I'll talk to you at the house." I said, interrupting him, not turning._

_"So do you need a ride?" Aaron asked, ignoring Chad._

_"Yeah, yeah. Sure." I replied with a smile. We started walking in the direction of his car but Chad had stopped me, again._

_"Sonny, you brought a car, remember? And Shannon here actually brought me here and she said she has to go so I actually was wondering if you could give me a ride."_

_I thought I heard Shannon say that she never said anything like that but Chad cut her off quietly and told her he would call her later._

_I shook my head, annoyed._

_I looked up at Aaron. "Sorry, Aaron. I guess I forgot." I laughed a little to bitterly. "I'll call you later or something."_

_He frowned in disappointment. "Okay. See you soon." He leaned to give me a kiss on the cheek but Chad had started pulling me on the arm and said, "I need to get home soon, Sonny. A handsome actor needs his beauty sleep."_

_I resisted the urge to kill Chad and just said goodbye to Aaron and stalked over to my car with Chad following close behind me._

_We got in the car and I started driving down the highway, trying to ignore Chad. We had to go off of Sunset beach to get to the restaurant because they didn't really have them. After awhile, Chad spoke up. "So... Who was that kid you were talking to?" He asked awkwardly._

_"Aaron Renfree and maybe you would know that if you hadn't brought a date to the dinner like I had told you _not _to do and got to met him and the other actors." I replied viscously._

_Chad flinched a little but regained himself and put on his smirk. "Even if I hadn't brought Sharon to the dinner, I wouldn't have remembered the actors names. I don't usually care all that much for them."_

_"Shannon." I said._

_He looked at me with confusion. "What?" He asked._

_"That girl you brought tonight, her name is Shannon. You called her Sharon." I replied with annoyance. Then being annoyed at myself that I was sort of standing up for the girl that had kept Chad from noticing me at all tonight._

_I did a double take. No. I didn't mean that. That is not what I meant to think. No. I shut my eyes quickly and shook my head, trying to forget what I had just thought._

_"Are you all right Sonny?" asked Chad._

_I glanced at him and he was looking at me with his lovely blue eyes, actually full with an emotion that actually might be concern._

_I looked back at the road and went off the exit that headed toward to the entrance to Sunset._

_"Fine. Thank you." I replied, forcing it through my mouth._

_"So... this Aaron fella... He was sort of hitting on you..." He said, turning to look out the window._

_I rolled my eyes. "Possibly. He probably now thinks I'm a freak for forgetting I drove here." Then I remembered what Chad had done._

_"ALSO. Why did you have to interrupt Aaron and I? You could obviously see we were talking, Chad! Why did you even interrupt us?! Why do you have to be so self-centered?! Why didn't you go back to Shannon's place and make out with her?! Isn't that the only reason why you asked her out?!" I suddenly screamed at him, turning onto the bridge of Sunset._

_He stared at me in complete bewilderment because of my random outburst. Sure, it was random, but I was so tired of Chad, AND IT WAS ONLY THE FIRST DAY OF SUMMER! How was I supposed to live with him through the whole freaking 3 months?_

_-End of Flashback-_

I sighed and rubbed my head to get the gnawing of guilt out of my head. I didn't really regret yelling at Chad, but I regretted accusing him of just using that girl for her 'goods'. I knew Chad wasn't that kind of guy. I groaned and got out of bed and headed down the stairs to Chad's bedroom. I decided to apologize - _of course_.

***Chad's POV***

I walked into my room, speechless. I put on my sweat pants and white tank top, speechless. I got ready for bed, speechless. I got into bed, speechless.

Sonny had accused me of using a girl to just make out with her! Maybe even go farther! Maybe I used Sharon...or Shannon? to show Sonny that I could get a girl no matter where I am, but I would never use her in the way Sonny had said. I couldn't believe Sonny said that.

_Did Sonny really see me that way? Is that how she really saw me? _I asked myself. I was depressed... No, something a little stronger? Heartbroken? Maybe? I wasn't sure. I'm confused...

There was a knock on my door and I asked who it was. "It's Sonny and I really would like if you would let me in." She replied, pleading.

I sighed. "You can come in, Sonny."

I sat up in bed and turned on the bedside table. Sonny came in wearing gray sweat pants and a blue t-shirt. I smiled. She still looked pretty.

She walked in awkwardly and stood there, in the doorway, for a moment, before throwing apologizes at me. I got up quickly and put my hands on her shoulders.

"Wait, sh, wait, slow down Sonny." I said soothingly and lead her to sit on the bed.

She took a deep breath and let it out.

"Okay," she began, "I am very sorry for yelling at you in the car and I did not mean what I said." She finished. I sighed. _Thank goodness._ I thought to myself.

"Well, except one thing." she said, turning towards me.

_I take that back... _I groaned inside my head. "What?" I asked in a nasty way. I didn't wait to hear her answer and I stood up, facing her. "You know Sonny, I may be a jerk, but I would never take advantage of a girl. _Ever. _I don't care what you say, or think. But I'd rather not listen to you while you accuse me of..."

Sonny cut me off. "Chad, the exception was that I did mean you being self-centered. And I know that is not why you are mad. Because _everyone _calls you self-centered." She said, crossing her arms.

"Oh..." I said, then smiled. Yay! Sonny didn't think I was a rapist of any kind! That's a plus...

I then frowned, remembering what she said. "I'm not always surrounded by myself, Sonny. I do care about other people... Sometimes. You know... my fish for one." I said, trying to make her smile. It worked, she even laughed.

"Alright, Chad. I'm sorry for calling you that too. Do you forgive me?" She asked, with her big brown eyes.

I shrugged. "Fine, but you really hurt me Sonny. It hit me in here." I said dramatically, pointing to my heart. "I guess you owe me.."

"Oh no!" She interrupted me. "I am not owing you anything! This time, you were totally asking for it."

I sighed and said "Fine." I was too tired to fight. "I think I'll go to bed now..." I said, heading to bed.

"Night, Chad." She said, walking out of the room.

"Goodnight."

* * *

Okay, well, to tell you the truth, I had to rewrite this chapter twice because my computer shut down and I, of course, forgot to save it. THAT is why it took so long for this to be uploaded because I was so mad that I couldn't even go on fanfiction. So I apologize for two things: 1. For this being late 2. For this being late. Hope you can forgive me, lol.

I think this chapter was pretty good, actually. I'm proud:) Hahaha. Oh, and Demi's performance on SWAC tonight was flawless! I loved it so much. And I'm not sure I like Sterling's new hair due, but I guess I'll live, lol.

&& My birthday is tomorrow and I'm finally turning 16:) 15 just seems to young anymore... Lol. I hope you guys enjoyed your spring breaks and Easter! See ya!


	7. Chapter 7: SLAP

Wow! I'm really happy with you people's reviews for this chapter. Kaybeesknees was really helpful and I appreciate her review very much! Her one story, Behind the Curtain is really good. You should defiantly read it!

Wait... I just realized Kaybeesknees could be a guy… Uhm… I'm sorry if you are, or aren't...

Well then… Anyways! On with the story… lol

* * *

Chapter 7

***Sonny's POV***

_Date: June 28th, 2010_

_From: sonshinerandom_

_To: conniemunroe_

_Dear Mom,  
We have been filming for about three weeks now and it is going very well. The cast is still amazing and the director, Jason Fernell, is really helpful with everyone and answers any questions I have really easily. The weather is fantastic! Not one rainy day yet. Well, except today. But since of the rain, Jason decided to not film today. It's really good to have a break, even though I don't get to see my new friends of the cast. That's why I invited them all over today to have a game/movie night tonight! I even invited the director and two people of the camera crew who are really funny. I'm sort of surprised they all accepted to come, even Tawni agreed to participate! But I think that's only because she has a crush on one of the actors, Riley Smith. And before you ask or Skype you and me embarrass me by someone hearing me, yes, I do have a crush on one of the actors. And no, I am not going to tell you. I would also really appreciate it if you didn't bug me about it, Mom. lol. As soon as I'm positive no one will over hear me, I'll call you and tell you all about it. Well, I should go to get ready; the food will be here any minute. Oh! Yup, the delivery dude just showed up. I miss you and love! Bye!  
-Sonny_

***Chad's POV***

I pulled into my jeans and a green polo shirt and went in the bathroom to brush my teeth. I wasn't really too animate about the whole game night thing, but I would partake in it so Sonny wouldn't bug me about it and I didn't have anything else to do. Sure, Shannon had called me like, 10x's to come over, but like _that_ would happen. She was way to snobby and, well... Blonde. (No offense to blondes.)

I headed upstairs when I ran into Sonny.

"Oh shoot! Sorry, Chad. Can you actually help carry in the food and some ice from the delivery truck, please?" She asked quickly.

"Sure, Sonny." I replied easily, and I followed her downstairs. I sighed. Once upon a time I wouldn't have even thought about helping Sonny. Back in California, I would have said no with no hesitation and a smirk and would have just kept on going with my life... Sonny was wearing off on me, not good.

We emptied out the truck with the driver's help, who by the way, at my dismay, flirted with Sonny the whole freaking time. I even swore he had touched her. But of course, Sonny being Sonny, didn't notice, and just smiled and was completely nice to the dude. After setting up the entrees on the table and putting the ice in the coolers, I plopped on the couch and groaned.

"_That_ was a work out." I said, closing my eyes. I opened them when Sonny had sat down on the chair next to my feet.

She snorted and rolled her eyes.

"You didn't have to carry 3 bags of ice up 4 flights of stairs because some certain people didn't wait for me for the elevator." I said, glaring at her.

She laughed. "All right, all right, I'm sorry."

"Now how many times have you said that the past 3 weeks..." I said, fake wondering.

She swatted my leg. "I'm an apoligizer, get used to it."

"I have, Sonny." I said, chuckling.

She sighed. "Are you engaging in the fun games tonight?!" She asked enthusiastically.

I laughed. "Engaging? That's an odd word to use."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine, are you participating in the fun games tonight?"

I sat up on the couch and shrugged. "I dunno."

"I think you should just to show the cast that you aren't a complete jerk." She said simply.

"Do you think I'm a complete jerk?" I asked curiously.

She blushed and looked down, shrugging. "I don't know..."

I chuckled again. Why does she have to be so cute sometimes? Anyways, if Sonny doubted my jerkiness, I should probably step it up a notch.

"I guess I have to be extra annoying more often, then." I replied grinning.

Sonny stood up and walked over into the kitchen. "You can try, Chad. But I think I'm growing immune to it."

I grinned. _We'll see._

Just then Tawni, Nico, and Grady all walked in. Behind them were Brenda, David, Aaron, Cody, and Riley.

"Did you guys all cram into Aaron's corvette or what?" I joked.

Some of them just stared at me, no glared... But Riley chuckled.

"Nah, we just all got caught in the same traffic on the bridge and ended up together." He said, coming over to sit on the couch.

"Gotcha." I replied. _At least I know one of them doesn't hate me... _I said to myself.

"Where are Jason, Tom, and Gene?" Sonny asked.

"Oh hey Sonny! I didn't see you there!" Aaron said, walking over to her to give her a hug.

I had a random burst of anger. Now there was a kid I would never get a long with. He was such a jerk and was rude to me and didn't even acknowledge me sometimes. Yeah sometimes I do that to people, but I don't do it to the extent like Aaron does it. And he only does it to me! He only ignores me.

_It's just because you're the only threat he has to get through to get to Sonny. _My inside told me, when Sonny smiled and returned the hug.

I shook my head. What did Sonny see in him?

"So, where are the rest?" Sonny asked again.

"Jason called me to tell you that he couldn't come because his wife was having their baby in Ohio. So he is not going to be here till Monday afternoon so we are off filming till Tuesday." Brenda replied, sitting at the counter. David, and Cody joined her at the counter. Tawni sat down on the seat next to the side of the couch Riley was sitting on, and Grady and Nico headed over to the table with the food and started eating from it.

"Don't eat all of it guys!" Sonny warned them.

"We won't." They replied at the same time, mouths full.

Sonny sighed and turned her attention back to Brenda. "Aww, that's adorable. We should skype him later and see if we can see his baby!" Brenda smiled and agreed.

"And Gene and Tom are out doing their own thing."

"Where are Natasha and Harley?" Nico asked from the food table.

Natasha and Harley are two girls from the cast that just have minor parts in the movie. Nico and Grady had come to one of the filmings and Nico had met Harley and hadn't stopped talking about her.

"They called and told me they were going to be a half hour late." Tawni replied.

"What should we do till' then?" David asked.

"Well... we could just sit around and eat and mingle." Sonny said.

Aaron laughed and put his hands on Sonny's hips "Yes, let's mingle." He said into her ear, but we all heard.

Everyone laughed but got up and got a plate of food and started chatting and laughing with one another. I tried not to glare at Aaron's hands, but it was a but hard... Aaron was standing behind her and towering her because of his height.

Sonny gave a nervous laugh and put her hands on his and took them off.

_YES!_ I screamed in my head with enjoyment. I laughed at myself and shook my head. I shouldn't be too happy, but I got a feeling Aaron was bad news...

***Sonny's POV***

I took Aaron's hands off my waist, laughing a little, facing him.

He frowned for the littlest bit of a second, but then went back to his smiling self.

"Hey, Aaron." I said, smiling at him.

"Hey. So what are you going to do on our days off?" He asked.

I thought about it for a second. "Hm… Probably just hang around at the beach… Unless it is supposed to rain, then I'll probably just watch movies all weekend or something. Might go shopping, I don't know."

"Well, if you ever get bored or annoyed with anybody here, you can always call me." He said, looking at a person over my shoulder.

I knew he was talking about Chad because Aaron like refuses, to accept Chad or something. I don't know.

I rolled my eyes. "How bout' you come over tomorrow and if it's raining, we can go do something?" I suggested.

His smile grew even bigger. "Really? You mean it?" He said enthusiastically.

I chuckled at his reaction. "Yeah, of course."

"Okay then." He said, still smiling. "Do you want some lemonade?" He offered.

"Yeah sure, but I'll get it."

"No, no. It's fine. I need an excuse to go over to the food table." He said, winking.

Aaron left to go get food and I went to the couch where Chad was eating part of an Italian Sub.

I plopped down.

"Hey Sonny." He said, his mouth full of food. He swallowed and asked, "So what's the first game on the agenda?"

"Uhm... I don't know. I was thinking maybe we could all do a tournament of UNO or Slap Jack." I said, thinking.

Aaron came over and sat down in the chair beside me, handing my lemonade to me.

"Thanks." I said, before taking a sip of it.

"You're welcome. And I think we should play Slap Jack instead of UNO." He said.

"Yeah, I think that would be a better game to play because some people play UNO differently and what not." Chad agreed.

I shrugged. "All right, Slap Jack it is. I'll go get my laptop really quick to type up a tournament thing." I hesitated. "On second thought, I really don't know how to make one."

Aaron answered first. "I'll make it. I make one every year for my Dad's football party." He offered.

"Cool! I'll go grab my laptop real quick." I said, standing up, heading towards my room.

"I'll come with you. I don't think you'll want any food or liquids spilling on to your laptop." Aaron said, following me.

"True."

I walked into my bedroom with Aaron following me and went to my bed where I had left my laptop earlier and sat down. Aaron sat next to me and took my laptop from me.

"Dell Inspiron 15…" He said, examining it. "Pretty good laptop."

I smiled. "Thanks. My mom got it for me before I came here. She didn't want me hauling my computer all the way across the country." I said, laughing.

He chuckled. "People would have thought you were the weirdest person ever."

I sighed. "Yeah… They probably do anyways."

He looked at me. "You shouldn't think that way."

I laughed, startled. "What? Knowing people think I'm weird? I work to be weird, Aaron. I don't mind it." I grinned. "Now, are you going to make up the document, or are we just going to stay in my bed the whole night?" I said, laughing.

"Well…" He said, pretending to think.

I slapped him on the arm playfully. "Make the dang thing, Aaron. I'll be in the other room. Print it to WiPrint45 when you're done." I said, standing up.

"You aren't going to stay with me?" He asked, sad.

"I have guests to entertain."

He faked a puppy dogface. "Fine…" He sniffed.

I rolled my eyes. "Remember, WiPrint45." And I walked out the room.

***Aaron's POV***

While Sonny walked out of the room, I sighed in frustration. She just didn't notice, no matter how hard I tried to flirt with her! She didn't even flirt back. _Maybe she just doesn't like you... _My brain said. I laughed at the thought. Of course she likes me. Everyone likes me. Every girl that is. Well, even boys. Chad didn't like me though, but that's only because I was going after Sonny. And anyways, she even sort of accepted my date for tomorrow.

I went back to Chad. He was so annoying, always in my way of Sonny. Sonny didn't seem to notice, which made it a little bit better, but there has to be some way to get rid of him.

I bet as soon as Sonny has accepted to liking me and starts going out with me, Chad will back off. Hopefully. I sighed and opened up the program that made the tournament set ups. There was another thing opened at the bottom of the screen - Google Chrome: MIA EMAIL. I glanced up at Sonny's bedroom door to make sure no one was coming in or anything, and I clicked to open it. _Email Sent. _It read. I clicked on the recently sent emails and clicked on the way one that was sent 40 minutes ago.

I quickly read over it and was awe struck. Tawni liked Riley? Well that made sense; she'd only been drooling on him since the first day of filming. But what really got me was that Sonny had a crush on one of the actors, but on which one?? I pondered.

I smacked myself in the head. _Duh. Me. Who else? _I told myself with complete confidence. But what if it's Chad? I definitely had to do something about him.

I heard someone walk in and I quickly went back to working on the tournament document.

"Hey Aaron. Natasha and Harley just came, so add them to the list, and Sonny was wondering if you are close to being done yet." Said whoever had walked in.

I looked up and it was Chad. I tried not to glare when I replied, "Okay. I'm about finished."

"Alright." He said simply and started walking back out.

"Wait, Chad." I called.

He walked back in with a sort of annoyed expression. "What is it?"

I smirked. Oh how I enjoyed making him angry. "Just wondering, Sonny's open, right?" I asked. I didn't really plan on saying that. But I might as well get it over with.

Something flashed across his face but I didn't catch his reaction because he quickly regained himself to his smirk. Damn. I wanted to see him get angry.

"Of course. Why wouldn't she be?" He replied, and walked out.

I grinned. This could be fun. Winning over Sonny, and hurting Chad.

I quickly finished the tournament set up and printed it out.

***Tawni's POV***

"Tawni! You are supposed to _hit_ the card." Natasha exclaimed at me.

I rolled my eyes and yawned. "Why don't we just say I lost and you won?" I suggested.

"But that's no fun…" Natasha whined.

Sonny came over and asked what was going on.

"Tawni just told Natasha that she could just say she won because Tawni doesn't want to play." Nico said.

Sonny glanced at the tournament sheet in her hand and grinned and looked back at me.

"You know, Tawn. If you win the next two rounds. You go against Riley." She said, casually.

I rolled my eyes and pretended like I didn't care. WHICH OF COURSE WAS A LIE. Having the chance to slap cards and 'accidentally' hold Riley's hand?! Of course I was going to try and win!

"Fine. For the sake of having people the chance to have fun, I'll play." I said, acting like I was really bored.

I ended up beating Natasha in the next 5 minutes because of how determined I was. She looked at me like I was crazy.

"On second thought… I'll just accept your offer of just letting me win…" She tried.

I laughed. "Nope. I offered, and you denied. Sorry." I replied, grinning. She walked away grumbling.

The next one I was up against was Chad. Easy. Half way through the game I noticed Chad wasn't really playing. I got a little annoyed. I wanted_ some_ competition. "Chad, Sonny is on the top so far, if you win the next 4 rounds, you go against her." I knew that would kick up his playing.

He laughed. "And that would interest me in what way?" He asked, grinning at me. I could so tell in his eyes though that he was hurting the tiniest bit. Wonder what's wrong with him... I shrugged and just ignored it and beat him easily.

_YAY!_ Time to touch Riley's hand! I went to sit in front of Riley.

"Hey Tawni." He said, smiling at me.

"Hey." I said, a little shakily.

"Lets see..." He said, looking down at the tournament sheet. "So whoever wins, goes against... Brenda." He finished, looking up at me.

"Do you care if you win?" I asked. I needed to know if I should let him win or not.

"Well, yeah sure. But you better not go easy on me. I like competition." He said with a wink, laughing.

I laughed with him. Okay, I'll give him competition. "You asked for it." I said, grinning.

Our game ended up going on for 45 minutes and everyone was watching towards the end because they needed our results to continue the game. Nico and Harley were on the couch cuddling. I guess they had officially gotten together...

"Oh man!" Riley exclaimed when I had slapped the last jack.

I smiled. "I gave you competition." I replied, laughing.

He laughed along with me. "Yeah you did." He said warmly, staring at me.

I blushed and turned to Brenda who was next to him. "Ready?" I asked.

"Of course!" She said with a lot of enthusiasm.

I let her win easily because I didn't really care if I won or not now that Riley was out.

"Good game Brenda." I said to her when we had finished. I stood up to find Riley, but my searching wasn't necessary because he had stayed to watch Brenda and I.

"Hey, Tawni. Want to watch the sunset with me?" He asked, taking my hand.

"Sure." I replied, trying really hard to hold in my glee.

Before we could go outside, Sonny said in a loud voice. "The sun is setting and I was wondering if we could all stand outside and watch it together." Everyone agreed and we walked outside.

There was only so much room on the balcony in the back, so Riley, Sonny, and I went up to the crow's nest sneakily so we could get the best view of the sunset.

"Sonny, this is wonderful." Riley said to her, watching the sun with glistening eyes.

_He was so fantastic and caring... _I thought dreamily.

He turned to me and I glanced away, making sure he didn't think I was staring.

"Tawni. Do you like me?" He asked, taking my hand again.

"Uh..." I said hesitantly._Oh what the heck. _"Yeah. Yeah, I do. I was actually planning on asking if you wanted to go shopping tomorrow." _Liar. _I accused myself. I was so expecting him to say no, because what guy wants to go shopping? But I expected wrong.

"Really? Cool! I like you too, and yeah let's go shopping. I was thinking about giving myself highlights. Want to help me out?" He asked, grinning like crazy.

_Wow. This is to good to be true..._ I thought, amazed. "Yes! Of course."

He smiled a smile even bigger and leaned down and kissed me right there, in front of Sonny. He pulled away and smiled when he saw me smiling. "That's fine, then?" He asked, hesitantly.

"Of course." I replied, kissing him on the cheek.

He grinned and then quickly looked at his watch. "I have to head out, but I'll see you tomorrow. I'll pick you up at noon." He said, smiling. He squeezed my hand and gave me one last kiss before heading down the stairs.

I squealed and twirled around. Sonny laughed at my reaction.

"Wow, Tawni. You definitely set a record at getting a guy." She said, still laughing.

I chuckled with her but said, "Maybe. But I don't think so. You definitely got Aaron hitched the first night." I said, pulling out my cell phone to quickly email my mom. When I was done, I looked up to find Sonny gawking at me.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Aaron likes me?" She asked.

"What? Duh, he likes you Sonny! It's so flipping obvious! How can you NOT see it?!" I exclaimed at her. I almost didn't believe her! She looked totally dumbfounded.

I groaned. "Really, Sonny?"

She shook her head. "I guess it is pretty obvious..." She said, thinking about it.

"Yeah. It definitely is." I said, rolling my eyes. "So when are you guys going out?"

"Uh... I think we have a date tomorrow?" She said it in a questioning way.

I sighed in frustration. "Ugh, Sonny. What are we going to do with you?"

"Give her to me, and I'll straighten her out." Replied the very voice of the boy that Sonny was oblivious to.

"Hey, Aaron. Try to talk some sense into Sonny." I said, walking towards the steps.

"See you later, Sonny." I called, and walked down the stairs.

***Sonny's POV***

"Hey A-aron." I stuttered.

"Hey." He replied, smiling.

"So, I heard something..." I said, regaining my sanity.

"And what is that?" He asked, walking over towards me.

"It's pretty ridiculous..."

"I'll be the judge of that." He smiled, stepping closer to me.

"Uhm, well.. There's a rumor going around that, uh, you possibly like me?" I said, questioning him.

He grinned.

"It's true?" I said, gasping a little.

He chuckled. "You have got to be the most _oblivious person _on the earth, Sonny Munroe." And then he kissed me, right then and there. He put so much force into to it that we backed up and fell onto the lounge chair, me on the bottom.

I pulled my head away and help up my hand.

"Wait. Wait. Wait." I said through gasps of air. Then I looked at him. "What?" I said, totally confused.

He sighed in exasperation. "I like you. You like me. We'll make the greatest couple on TV..." He said, continuing into a tune of Barney. He laughed and went to kiss me again.

I stopped him. "So that's why you want me? For publicity?" I asked, annoyed.

He chuckled. "Course' not. I really like you Sonny. And you like me."

"And how do you know that?" I challenged him.

He grinned. "I'm just special like that." and then he kissed me, and this time I let him.

***Chad's POV***

I watched the sunset with the rest of the people but was bored after awhile. I looked for Sonny on the balcony but didn't see her. I started walking towards the crow's nest but was stopped by a hand on my arm. I looked and it was Tawni.

"What's up, Blondie?" I asked, pulling my arm out of her hand.

"I wouldn't go up there if I were you." She said, pointing to the crow's nest.

"Why not?"

She sighed. "Unless you want to be hurt Chad... I wouldn't. And don't look at me like that." She said when my expression went into a smirk. "I may be insensitive sometimes, but I know people. And you will get hurt if you go up there." She warned me.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm Chad Dy-" I started to say.

"The whole world knows who you are Chad Dylan Cooper. Fine, if you want to go up there, be my guest." She said, giving up and walking off.

I watched her go with curiosity, but I shrugged and headed up.

"...I really like you Sonny. And you like me." I heard Aaron say. I stopped dead and waited and listened.

"And how do you know that?" Sonny challenged him.

"I'm just special like that." He said, and then Sonny gasped.

I quickly went up the stairs, thinking Sonny was in trouble but stopped dead at the top. What I saw, I almost couldn't comprehend. Aaron on top of Sonny, kissing... And Sonny kissing back.

I felt something in my chest but didn't wait to understand what it was. I bolted down the stairs, through the living room, down the other flight of stairs, to the carport where my car was and hopped in I started driving off, not caring what the people in the house were thinking.

I didn't know how Tawni knew. But she had gotten it just about right.

* * *

Pretty weird chapter up there. ^^^^

I don't think I really knew what I was writing... I was just, writing. lol

The whole Tawni's POV wasn't really necessary, but oh well.

I hope you guys have a nice weekend! I'm going to a Phillies game tomorrow! I CAN'T WAIT! Bye!


	8. Chapter 8: Surfs Up

WOW I haven't updated in awhile… I'm really sorry about that! End of the year is coming really fast so I'm a bit busy with school. And I was sort of mad at Sterling Knight for a little bit because I saw a picture of him smoking, so I knew if I wrote my SWAC story, Chad would end up dying or something. Lol. Yeah, I'm a little obsessed… : ) But my cousin and I decided that he is really young in the picture and we doubt he does it anymore. I mean, can you _imagine _Sterling smoking? If you watch every single interview with him on websites and youtube, your answer would be no. For me, smoking is a sign of weakness towards your troubles and I can't see Sterling doing something like that. I'm pretty sure I'm right, but if I'm not, I'm going to pretend I am… lol. Maybe I'll add something with Chad smoking and Sonny stopping him in the story? Hm…. We shall see! lol

Also, I was rereading what I have written so far and my first chapter was SO good! Idk why I can't make the story as good as that chapter, lol. I also can't wait to write the upcoming chapters. My friends gave me some really cool ideas. Well, here is the EIGHTH CHAPTER! WOO!

* * *

Chapter 8

***No One's POV***

Sonny broke the kiss and pulled away from Aaron and smiled. She wasn't sure how she felt when she kissed him. Some part of her told her that it wasn't how your supposed to feel, but the other half gave her a feeling above the clouds and let her feel absolutely nothing. Like she was flying. When he had first kissed her, it had been accelerating, and then she tried to feel behind the kiss. But Sonny was scared about what the real feeling would be. She sort of liked having a boyfriend who actually liked her.

Sonny really like Aaron. Like, _really_ liked him. But she still couldn't help but notice there was something about him that wasn't true. She shook her head and looked into his deep brown eyes. She was just being paranoid. Aaron leaned in for another kiss but she stopped him.

"What?" He asked a little annoyed.

"We haven't even said hello to each other yet, Aaron." Sonny replied.

"Hi then." Aaron smirked and leaned toward her.

She stopped him with her hand, laughing.

He frowned. "Fine, can you at least let me in so I don't get soaked?"

It was two days after the game night with the cast and two days since Aaron and Sonny had started going out.

Sonny let him in and when she closed the door, Aaron put his hands on her waste and pushed her against the closed door and started kissing her neck.

"Aaron." Sonny said firmly, but shakily.

"Let's go upstairs, Nico and Grady are waiting for me. We are in the middle of playing CLUE, the board game." She took his hand and started pulling him up the stairs.

Aaron groaned. "There's a reason why they call them 'board games'."

She stopped him and glared at him. "I _like_ board games."

He laughed. "Alright fine. But after the game, I have some where to take you." Aaron's voiced said.

"Fine, fine." She replied, waving her hand and continued up the stairs.

He stopped her and he walked up the stairs to be on the same step as her.

"Aren't you the least bit interested?" He asked, leaning in.

"Uhm, uh..." She stuttered.

He smirked and kissed her. This time she melted into his kiss and didn't fight back. He was surprised she hadn't pulled away so he went deeper into it, making her gasp and then stop him.

Aaron pulled away and laughed.

"What was that for?" She exclaimed.

"Uhm, what? For being cute, I guess?" He replied, chuckling. "I'm your boyfriend, I'm assuming? So I'm allowed to kiss you."

She scoffed. "Yeah, but, I don't know. That was a little, too, uhm..." She struggled for the right word.

"Intoxicating?" He suggested.

"Out of line!"

Aaron rolled her eyes. "Oh Sonny... Let's just go so Nico and Grady don't think I kidnapped you."

They walked up the rest of the stairs and went through the door.

"Hey Aaron, buddy!" Nico called.

"Hey, Nico and Grady." Aaron replied reluctantly.

He didn't really like Sonny's costars/friends. They were weird and too immature. But Sonny seemed to like them without trying, so he kept his feelings to himself.

"You guys better not have cheated and looked at my cards." Sonny warned them, looking at them accusingly while sitting down, pulling Aaron beside her.

"Sonny!" Grady exclaimed offensively. "Would we _ever_ cheat?" He said, putting his hand over his heart.

Sonny laughed. "Okay, let's finish the game!" She said enthusiastically. Sonny looked at her clue sheet thing and studied it.

Aaron glanced at it and groaned innerly. She barely had anything marked down, so that meant they had just started. He turned to Sonny.

"Can I go look around the house, Sonny? I thought I saw a game station on the lower level and I don't want to bug you guys up here."

"Yeah, sure." Sonny replied, not really paying attention to anything he had just said.

"Just don't go in Chad's room. He's not feeling good." Sonny called.

***Chad's POV***

I pulled my pillow over my head to try to block out Sonny and Aaron's voices.

I groaned and sat up in bed. Why did Sonny have to bring her stupid boyfriend here? I tried to ignore the agony that came over me when I thought of Sonny belonging to someone else. I put my head in my hands. Why does it have to hurt so much? I got up and stood there, trying to calm off the anger and hurt that was inside of me.

"I'm your boyfriend, I'm assuming? So I'm allowed to kiss you." I heard the faint voice of Aaron. That sort of made me erupt of anger and I punched the wall closest to me.

I cringed and shook my hand, trying to shake away the pain. I gave up and went to run it under cold water. "Screw life." I muttered and decided that I should take a shower.

So, yeah. I like Sonny Munroe. I like her a lot. Of course I didn't realize that till' about 24 hours ago when I returned from my drive and could barely look at her when she confronted me where I had been.

I had mumbled something about not feeling well and went straight to my room. Haven't left since…

I didn't really understand what was wrong with me. I couldn't believe that someone could like another person so much. Especially me. I mean, everyone knows it happens in movies and TV shows… Heck, it happens in every episode of Mackenzie Falls. But it happens in real life? Really?

I know that the press sometimes puts me as the 'romantic' boyfriend or the 'bad boy' who is a real charmer and always gets the girls. Which is mostly true. I usually always get the girl.

But again, _of course_, when I actually like a girl, she belongs to someone else. Figures… _What makes you think you could have gotten her anyways, even if she didn't have Aaron?_ A voice confronted me. I flinched at the thought while I was getting into the shower. But it was true. Whoever said Sonny liked me? Or had? No one.

Maybe she'll start liking me as a person, a friend maybe, but never as more.

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. The realization of my situation was a little overbearing so I tried to loose myself in the warm water of the shower. The only thing I could think of to solve my problem was to forget Sonny. Not all together, just my feelings for her. I could do that, right? I mean, I'm only eighteen years old. It's not likely she will be my only love. It'll be hard, but I need to try.

Wait… Did I just think 'love'?

This isn't good.

I finished my shower and decided to go down to the beach and surf. Maybe some girls would be there so he could try to get his mind off of Sonny. Not likely though. I got dressed in my wet suit and pulled a pair of sweatpants on so I wouldn't just be wearing my suit.

I walked over to my bedroom door and opened it. There was something at my feet and when I looked down, I found Aaron kneeling on the ground.

I was taken aback and I stared at him for a moment before regaining myself. He stood up in front of me before I could say anything, clearly making it visible that he was taller than me.

I rolled my eyes. "You don't need to prove anything, Aaron. I don't even want to know why or what you were doing in front of my door." I said, walking around him towards the elevator.

"Are you jealous of Sonny and I?" He asked.

I stopped and looked back at him. He had a smirk on his face and was leaning against the wall.

I turned around all the way and faced him. "No, Aaron. I am not jealous. I just don't think you guys should be together." I replied. "And," I continued, "I don't like you."

He chuckled. "That's called _jealousy_, my friend."

I sighed, frustrated. "No, it's called being protective, looking out for a friend."

Aaron grinned. "And how do you think Sonny will take that? She would never accept you as a friend."

I sighed. "Whatever. Why don't you just ask her? In the mean time, I'm going to the beach. Tell Sonny if you see her." I said, turning back around and continued walking towards the elevator.

"I don't think there will be time for that. We might be doing other, mm, _other_ activities." **_(A/N: He is obviously implying making out or kissing, whatever, for those of you who are not getting it.) _**He said while I was pushing the elevator button. Thank goodness I didn't have to wait for it to come up or down, and I walked into the elevator.

***Sonny's POV***

"Please, Sonny?" Nico and Grady begged.

"Fine!" I replied finally with a groan. "But the sodas are probably warm. I can't believe you forgot to bring them in last night."

"We were busy." Nico replied defensively.

"With what? Playing video games?" I asked, laughing.

I went downstairs to the lower level. I was avoiding the elevator because I didn't really think the elevator was necessary, and I secretly didn't want to accidentally bump into Aaron. He was sort of getting on my nerves and I knew he liked taking the elevator. I walked through the door of the carport and then surprisingly saw Chad walking out of the elevator. He wasn't facing my direction so I called, "Chad!"

He stopped and turned around with a grim face on.

"Well don't try to be so over excited to see me." I said, walking towards him.

Chad regained his usual smirk and replied, "Guess I'm still under the weather. Are you stalking me now?"

I was a little surprised at his question because he hasn't really been his usual conceited rude self, but I shrugged and easily answered, "No. I came down to get some sodas. Where are you headed off to? I thought you were sick?"

"I was. I'm feeling a little bit better so I decided to go surf."

"It's raining." I said. Do surfers go surfing in rain? Dangerous, much?

Chad chuckled. "Thank you, Captain Obvious." He said, smiling.

I held in a gasp. I forgot how, what was the word Aaron had used earlier?, intoxicating his smile was. It was perfect. I froze at the thought of this and mentally slapped myself. _YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND!_ Iyelled at myself.

"It's also perfect weather for great waves." He continued.

I thought about just leaving it at that, but I couldn't help worrying.

"Isn't it also dangerous?"

Chad shrugged. "Sure, I guess so. But I'll be fine." He stated and then hesitated. "Why?" He asked curiously.

I stiffened. Why _did_ I ask him? Why _did_ I care? Wait, did I care? _Of course you do! _My head screamed at me_. _

_I'm confused_, I stated to myself.

"Uh…" I said stupidly. "Who said I did care?" I asked, doubting he wouldn't catch my lie.

Chad laughed. "Right, well, _that _was sure convincing. Anyways, you can run back to your boyfriend. I'm leaving." He went across the carport to the wall where he kept his surfboard and started walking down the driveway.

I hesitated but then called "Wait!"

"What now?" He asked, turning around.

"I'm coming with you. If you get attacked by a shark or wave…" I started but then he interrupted me.

"You'll go in and save me?"

"No." I replied, grinning. "I'll be there to take a picture."

He tried to hide his smile and asked, "What about your boyfriend?"

I shrugged, pulling out my phone. "I'll tell Nico and Grady to entertain him. I doubt he'll miss me that much. Let me just call Nico real quick."

I pulled out my phone and clicked on Nico's number.

"Hello?" Nico asked when he picked up.

"Hey, Nico. Chad is going down to the beach to surf and he needs someone to watch him…" Chad gave me a 'Are you serious?' look, but I ignored him. "We'll finish the board game when I get back." I continued.

"Nah, it's fine. Grady and I were thinking of putting it away soon anyways. Wait! Are you going to being up the sodas?" He asked quickly.

I ignored his question. "Make sure to play video games or something with Aaron while I'm gone. I think he went to the second level."

"Yeah, sure, but…" Nico started.

"Bye, Nico!" I hung up the phone and texted Aaron.

_Going surfing with Chad, bbl. _I texted and then put my phone in my car and grabbed my hoodie and camera out of my backseat.

"Ready to go yet?" Chad asked. He seemed to be in the slightest better mood but he was still impatient.

"Yeah, but I didn't take _that _long." I replied, while we started walking.

"Took long enough for me to realize if we don't hurry, the ocean will be to full of surfers and I won't be able to surf alone.

"Sorry." I quickly apologized, and started walking faster for him.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Chad was right and by the time we got to our usual spot to sit on the beach, there were about ten surfers out in the ocean.

We walked down the beach for a little while until we came to a private beach that only the house owners were aloud on. We decided to ignore the rules and pretend that we were staying in that area and I sat down on the towel Chad had given me and Chad had ran out into the ocean with his board.

I had to be the slightest bit honest, I was worried for him. I was worried he was going to be knocked over by a wave, or he was going to be knocked off his board really hard and be carried off by the current and never to be seen or heard of again… Yeah, just a _bit_ worried.

I decided that it was fine to be worried for him because a friend could worry that much, right? I think so.

I continued to watch him surf and to keep my mind off of my worries, I focused my attention on how good he was. And he was _really_ good. I had no idea Chad Dylan Cooper could surf! I made a mental note to mention it to the director and maybe he could put it in the movie somewhere.

It had stopped drizzling, but was still a little bit overcast. The beach was completely empty except for the occasional group of dumb teenage girls that were walking down the beach to watch the surfers. A lot of the time they had stopped to watch Chad surf, and once the girl Chad had brought to the dinner, Shannon? Sharon?, had stopped to watch too, but they hadn't noticed that it was neither me sitting down on the beach nor that it was him surfing.

It was really relaxing to be away from everything and everyone and just be sitting on an empty beach, watching the waves crash down on the beach. I took my camera off around my neck and took some picture of the waves.

I just bought it a few weeks ago in response to my mother complaining how I don't elaborate enough about my time here, so I got a camera to capture it. There were some shells around me so I arranged them into a smiling face and took a picture. I put my camera down and looked around. What else could I take a picture of?

My eyes went back to the waves where Chad was surfing. He had his totally attention on the upcoming wave that was coming towards him. He started paddling towards it, nice and swiftly, and when he got to the right spot, he turned around and crouched on top of his board and then he stood up.

The wind was blowing very hard, so this wave pretty big, but Chad was taking it like it was nothing.

I picked my camera back up and quickly switched it to the 'Sport' effect, which allows you to take multiple pictures at a time. I snapped at least 15 photos, which included Chad totally wiping out when a wave came up from behind him.

I laughed and put my camera down on the towel, covering it up with Chad's sweat pants. I got up to walk to the shore to make sure he was all right. When I got there, Chad was laying face down on the sand with his surfboard next to him. I rolled my eyes, knowing perfectly well that he was not hurt in any way, and then I sat down on his board.

"That was a pretty good wipeout." I stated, breaking the silence

Chad turned his head towards me. "Please tell me you didn't catch that." He said, almost pleading.

I chuckled and grinned. "Nah, that would ruin the fun" I replied, laughing again.

He groaned and got up, sitting down on the other side of the board next to me.

"You were doing well, though. I caught some pictures of that." I said, trying to cheer him up a little.

"I guess that helps."

"Why didn't you ever tell me you surfed?" I questioned.

"You never asked." He said simply.

"I guess that's true." I frowned. "But that still doesn't answer it because usually if your that good at something, you would brag about it to the whole world." I continued.

He looked down at the sand. "Yeah, but if everyone knew that I surfed, I wouldn't be able to have the choice of running away from everything to be with the my board."

It was quiet after that, leaving me to think of his words and the meaning behind them.

"Well, you know what really bugs me?" He asked, all of a sudden harsh.

I looked at him with a confused look.

"Why does everyone think that I would brag of something? Why does everyone think I'm America's bad boy? What gives people the right to assume that I don't care about other people?" He spat the last rhetorical question at the sand.

I stared at him, dazed. I didn't know what to say to him, because the truth was I thought all those things about him. I thought that was how he wanted to be viewed?

"Well it's not." He replied, standing up and walking closer to the water.

Oh, I guess I said that last part out loud. I got up and joined him, putting my hand around his waist in comfort because I couldn't really reach his shoulders.

"I'm sorry, Chad. I didn't realize that was how you felt. I promise I'll try to be better towards you and not be t surprised when I find out something totally not you, like liking bunnies."

He sighed and looked down at me and smiled.

"I'm allergic to rabbits." He replied, taking my hands off from around him and walking towards his board.

"Are you going out again?" I asked.

He hesistaed before he answered and looked out at the water.

"Go ahead, Chad. I'm fine with waiting." I said in encouragement.

"Thank you!" He called, running towards the water.

I laughed again and walked back to my towel and laying down beside it, sinking into the sand.

* * *

So, yeah… I didn't really want to end the chapter here, but I'm really tired and need to go to bed.

Next week is a really busy week because it's so close to exams so I really need to pay attention in all of my classes so I can't be writing my story during school or after school.

I probably won't be updating the next chapter for a while and I apologize deeply for that.

This chapter was mostly to show that Sonny does have feelings for Chad, but she doesn't know it, and that Chad understands his feelings for Sonny, but he doesn't know what to do with them. Also to show that Aaron is a big jerk and a little possessive.

Anyways, I'm leaving now and I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I can't wait to write the upcoming ones and I'm pretty sure Chapter 12 is meant to be really intense… Okay, so bye!

P.S. I just watched Avatar for the first time, and it was surprisingly really good. The whole time though, all I could think about was Pocahontas and Ferngully, lol.


	9. A Note: SORRY

I've probably lost all my readers... lol But it's been a really long month since I first posted on here... school ending, family fights, dad being in the hospital, dad getting better, dad still in hospital, family coming nonstop into my house to do stuff for us... ITS BEEN INTENSE. Oh and my computer that I was writing my Chapter 9 decided to shut down and won't let me do anything with it and my dad is usually the one that fixes it but obviously he can't do anything about it right now, so I've just let it alone and I don't remember anything I had written down because I seriously haven't even thought of this fanfiction till about 3 days ago when I started to miss it.

Anyways, I just wanted to inform you that I haven't forgotten about Sonny and Chad (ESPECIALLY SINCE ITS GETTING ALL INTENSE IN THE EPISODES NOW AHHH OMIGOSHH3) and I wanted to add that right after I post this I'm going to start writing Chapter 9 but I have no idea when I'll upload it.

I hope everyone is having a great Summer break (if you are on summer break) and stay hydrated!

[Since I almost fainted from heat exhaustion yesterday from standing out in 95 degree weather at a concert for 11 hours and I had only 2 water bottles the whole day, I decided to remind you to drink LOTS of water if it is hot where you are right now... Or just drink a lot of water anyways, it's good for you. do it. do it right now. GO GO GO.]


	10. Chapter 9: Fortune

Wow, thanks for all the feedback! I love this site:) lol Well here is Chapter 9!

[finally]

* * *

Chapter 9

***Chad's POV***

I did one last good wave and decided to finish surfing for now. I got out of the water and walked over to Sonny, who was laying down on the towel, asleep. I knelt down and tried to shake her awake, but she wouldn't even wince. I sighed and decided just to wait awhile and sat down on my towel and looked over at the annoying girl who I had fallen for. She looked really peaceful sleeping, and something about her expression made me want to smile.

_If only I had my phone on me so I could take a picture... _I thought.

I picked up my sweatpants to put on and to my surprise Sonny's camera fell out of them.

I cursed and picked it up to examine it. It looked pretty much fine and nothing was broken so I turned it on and took off the lens to try it out. I ended up taking 4 pictures of the sky randomly by accident and noticed it was on the sport setting so I switched it back to normal. It was a pretty nice camera, I was surprised she had bought something like this. I looked over at her because she stirred and stretched in her sleep. I suppressed a laugh because her mouth was now hanging open.

I quickly aimed the camera at Sonny and took a picture. She stirred again and started to get up. I started taking one picture after another, like taking a photo shoot of her getting up. She was opened her eyes and she was disoriented at first and then she looked over at me.

"What are you doing?" She shouted, exasperated, when she saw me with her camera.

I chuckled, "Hey there, sleepy head."

She glared at me. "Were you just taking pictures of me?" she accused.

"Course' not. I was merely taking a picture of that bug behind you." I replied innocently, pointing behind her.

"You were definitely taking pictures of me, Chad!" She grabbed the camera from me and looked to review the pictures. She glared at me when she was done.

I laughed out loud at her reaction.

"Ya creep." She accused me and sat up, taking her stuff with her.

"Hey, wait!" I called, getting up and quickly running over to her. "Where are you going?" I asked when I caught up to her.

She turned around to face me quickly and I had to step back so she wouldn't hit me.

"Back to the beach house, of course. I only came to make sure you didn't die while surfing, and you are done surfing, so I'm going back to Aaron." She replied, shrugging.

"Oh... right." I replied. "Well, don't let me keep you waiting." Then I started walking back to where my stuff was.

I sat down on my board and looked out to the ocean. Of course she would go back to the beach house, there was no reason for her to be here. _She doesn't even like me, she was just being nice polite Sonny... _I reminded myself. I sighed and looked over to where Sonny was probably long gone by now.

That's why I pretty much jumped a foot when I saw her sitting right next me.

"What the?" I exclaimed, totally freaked out.

"You are so oblivious Chad..." Sonny said, laughing.

"What... How... You..." I stuttered.

"What?" She asked, trying not to laugh.

I regained myself and replied back, "I should be asking that question. I thought you were going back to Aaron?"

She shrugged and looked back at the ocean.

I realized I wasn't going to get an explanation so I just left it and looked to the ocean too.

We sat in silence for quite awhile, which I didn't mind since this would probably be my only chance to enjoy Sonny's presence without Aaron so I might as well make the best of it.

"Do you want to go in the water?" I asked.

"I don't have a bathing suit, and the water still looks pretty rough." She replied, disappointed in her own answer.

"Just go in your clothes, and don't worry about the water, I'll be there the whole time." I replied with a smile, looking at her.

She looked at me and laughed.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"I'm just surprised you didn't say something like 'Come on, you scaredy cat.'"

I shrugged and looked away uncomfortably. I needed to stop being to nice around her, it wasn't me.

I stood up, lending a hand to help her up.

To my surprise she took it, but instead of me pulling her up, she pulled me and I landed on the sand.

"I'll beat you to the water!" She called

I jumped up fast and raced after her.

*No One's POV*

Tawni and Riley were walking along the beach when they stopped to watch a couple running to the water.

Tawni smiled. Summer love was almost the cutest thing ever... _Almost. _The cutest was either the outfit she was wearing, or her and Riley's relationship. But then her smiled and thoughts dropped as she noticed who the two people running towards the water were. She recognized the outfit the girl was wearing. The same exact outfit she mad fun of this morning. That girl was Sonny. But the guy... definitely was not Aaron.

She gasped at the same time Riley said, "Hey isn't that...?"

Tawni quickly turned him around and said, "I'm sort of tired walking on the beach, let's go grab a bight to eat or something." She suggested.

Riley blinked in surprise but shrugged and replied, "Sure."

They started off towards the exit from the beach as Tawni thought,_ "Oh Sonny had some explaining to do..."_

***Sonny's POV***

I rushed out of the water and fell to the sand, soaking wet and exhausted.

Chad came up next to me, laughing.

"I won!" I cheered, sitting up.

"I don't think so." Chad replied.

"What are you talking about? I made it to the shore first!"

"We definitely reached it at the same time!"

"Not ah!" I exclaimed, laughing.

"Ok, how bout' this tie breaker is to whoever gets to our stuff first. Ready, go!"

Before I could even process what he said, he was running.

I sprinted after him and I tried to grab his arm to slow him down, but instead I tripped over my feet and fell forward, falling onto him.

The next thing I knew I was on Chad's chest, laughing hysterically with him.

When I could finally control myself, I pushed myself up into a push-up position over him. I came to the realization that I was actually over Chad and our wet bodies were slightly touching. I knew this was wrong. I knew I had a boyfriend. But, it just somehow felt right.

He put his hands on my hips, holding me in place and he looked at me straight in the eyes, looking for something.

I just stared back, not caring about anything else in the world...

That's when it started pouring down rain, and I totally forgot the whole moment that was going on.

"My camera!" I yelled and quickly got up to throw my towel over it.

Chad got up too and got the case and took my camera form my hands and quickly put it in there, then into his backpack.

"We need to get back to the house." Chad called over the rain.

I just nodded, took the backpack from him, and we started walking back.

***Aaron's POV***

"Where the eff are they?" I bellowed for probably the tenth time in the past 3 hours.

"They most likely got lost. Neither of them have a good sense of direction." Nico replied, not taking off his eyes off of the TV screen.

"Chad doesn't have a sense of anything." I muttered.

"Hear! Hear!" Nico cheered.

"Will you two be quiet? And Aaron stop cursing, you are going to wake Mr. Hermit Crab." Grady said looking at us and then back at the hermit crab cage.

I rolled my eyes in frustration and started pacing. Why the hell would Sonny go out with Chad? Does she seriously like him, or is she just that stupid to go with him? I had to go with she was just that stupid. There was no way Sonny liked Chad.

Even when I cam to this conclusion, what if? Just then it started pouring down rain and thunder and lightning.

Crap, I really hope Sonny is all right...

I stopped pacing and decided to get a drink.

"The sodas were left in the car downstairs." Nico called when I started for the kitchen.

I groaned and muttered, "I'll go get them." I took the steps down, one at a time to waste time and then went to Nico and Grady's rented car.

The sodas were in the backseat and I took them out.

I looked out at the rain and was about to turn to go upstairs when I saw to figures approaching - Sonny and Chad.

I put the sodas down and got a dry towel that was hanging on the line under the car port.

I ran up to Sonny as soon as she emerged from the rain.

"Aaron!" She exclaimed in surprise.

Chad backed away and went around us as soon as he noticed I was there.

"Hey, honey. I saw you running to the house from upstairs ad decided I should get you a towel." I lied smoothly, grinning. I then turned to Chad ad put on an apologetic face. "Sorry, Chad. I didn't think to get you one. No hard feelings?"

Chad didn't reply for a moment, but then responded with a muttered, "Yeah., and then he left.

"Did you have fun?" I asked, turning to Sonny, surprisingly more joyous.

"Yeah, I guess." She replied, still occupied on Chad's departing figure.

"Was Chad a good surfer?" I asked.

Sonny looked away from where Chad had walked off and looked at me and smiled.

"Nah, he was the worst. It was really funny, you would have laughed." Sonny replied.

_Well, that's good._ I thought.

"You are soaking wet!" I noticed as we headed toward the elevator. "Was it really pouring that hard?" I asked when we had entered.

"Well,... I sort of fell into the ocean…"

"How can you 'sort of fall into the ocean' ?"

"Well,..." Sonny started.

What if she had gone into the ocean with Chad?

"I saw a really cool shell and I wanted to get it before a wave came, but I didn't realize there was already a wave coming, and it knocked me over... So I fell in." She finished without looking at me.

"Oh, okay." I replied, relieved.

We got off on the level Sonny's room is on and we walked towards it.

"Well, I should take a shower," sonny said, obviously telling me to leave.

"Okay, I'll wait on your bed." I said as I walked past her and sat on her bed.

She looked over at me deciding whether or not that was all right.

"I won't peek or anything, Sonny." I said with a smirk.

Sonny blushed and entered her bathroom, closing the door behind her.

***Sonny's POV***

I got into the shower and took a deep breath. Today had been such a long day and so unbelievable... I couldn't believe that I had actually spent it with Chad! And worse, I had lied to my boyfriend about what had actually happened... _I don't even understand why I lied! _I yelled at myself. If I had just told him truthfully at what had happened, I wouldn't be feeling this way. But the thing was that nothgin happened! Right? Nothing had happened, right? It was just two friends... hanging out...

_Yeah, two friends hanging out, a boy and a girl when the girl was supposed to be spending the day with her boyfriend and the two friends had practically almost had a make out session... Yeah, nothing happened. _My head replied sarcastically.

I groaned and put my head under the water and went to thinking about the day with Chad.

It had been a really fun time just hanging out with him, the real non-selfish Chad. Even though he was a pain in the you know what, he had his moments... I still couldn't believe he could surf so well... and I truly did promise to keep it a secret. I could tell it was one thing Chad really enjoyed doing because it was pretty much the only thing that was a secret in his life.

I finished taking a shower and got out and wrapped myself in a towel.

_Crap. _I mentally thought when I realized I had forgotten clothes to change into.

I peeked out of the bathroom to see if Aaron was still on the bed and breathed a sigh of relief when he wasn't. I came out of the bathroom and quickly walked to my bedroom door and closed it. When I turned around I noticed a slip of paper on my bed and I went over to examine it.

_Hey Sonny, I apologize but something came up. I was really hoping to take you somewhere off the island tonight but I guess it will have to wait. Keep your schedule open, okay? I'll be thinking of you.-Aaron* P.S. You're beautiful._

I smiled when I finished reading it and put it down on my bedside table. I don't know why I was worrying about Aaron ever being mad at me at what happened today with Chad. He was to caring to care about something that stupid.

I decided to dress in my big t-shirt and shorts since I didn't have plans to go anywhere tonight. I put my hair up in a towel and, taking my laptop with me, went into the living room and sat on the couch.

I pulled up some of my favorite social networking sites and chilled on them for about an hour. When I next looked at the clock, it was 8:40.

I decided I should probably do something for dinner and I turned on the beeper thing that allowed me to talk to people on other floors.

*Beep*

"Hello?" Nico's voice answered.

"Hey, is there something you want me to make for dinner?"

*Beep*

"It's to late for you to slave over a stove, Sonny. Why don't we order something?" Nico suggested.

"Chinese!" I heard Grady say in the background.

*Beep*

"Chinese it is." I replied and went to go look up a number for a place near us.

The elevator door opened and Tawni cam through. She didn't look to happy...

"Hey Tawni." I said casually, but quickly, and I dialed the number for chinese.

She stood next to me and tapped her foot impatiently. I tried to take a long time to order and when the chinese lady finally started to get frustrated with me, I finished my order and reluctantly turned to Tawni.

"Hey, sorry I was-"

But Tawni cut me off.

"I saw you at the beach today." She said, short and simple.

"Oh." Was all I could manage to get out.

"Yeah. What were you thinking, Sonny?" She practically screamed.

I shushed her and quickly shoved her into my room, closing the door behind me. Tawni faced me with her hands on her hips, stamping her foot, waiting for an explanation. I sighed and sat on my bed, well, I more like fell onto it.

"Yes, I was at the beach. Yes, I was with Chad. But Aaron knew and we were just there as..." I stopped. Was I seriously about to say 'friends?

"As, what? What is it Sonny? You were there with Chad as what exactly?" She responded harshly.

I flinched, but recovered. I wouldn't have Tawni treating me like this.

"I guess as friends, Tawni, all right? Chad isn't that bad of guy." I sort of had to strain myself to say the last part, but I realized maybe it was true.

Tawni scoffed. "Friends, really? I could care less about you being friends with him."

Now I was confused. "Then what?" I asked. What could possibly be worse then being friends with Chad Dylan Cooper?

"You are cheating on your boyfriend!" She exclaimed, exasperated, flinging her arms up in the air.

"I'm what?" I replied, totally confused.

"I saw you and Chad at the beach Sonny, but the way you acted around each other was not just as friends. How could you do this to Aaron?"

"I am not cheating on Aaron," I stated pointedly. I continued, "There is no way, what so ever, Chad and I were acting out of the ordinary relationship as just friends."

_Except when you guys were laying on each other, and you holding him around his waist, and looking into each other's eyes..._

I shook my head. That was just an accident. No harm done... But what if the rain had never came? What would have happened a second later when we were laying on each other?

I was in deep thought when Tawni finally gave up trying to see if I was lying and went to my mirror in my room to fix her makeup.

"Knock, Knock." I heard someone say. I looked up to see Chad in my doorway. He was wearing just sweatpants and a gray tank top, that wasn't hiding his biceps or six-pack at all.

"Hey, Chad." I called, glancing over to where Tawni was. She was glowering at Chad and kept glancing at me to see what would say or how I acted.

I rolled my eyes and looked back at Chad. "So what's up?" I asked.

"Oh, I just came to tell you that the food is here."

"Yum, food." Tawni replied and she put away her make up and walked past Chad, totally ignoring him.

"What's blondie's problem?" He asked while I got up from the bed and stretched.

I shrugged. "Maybe she broke a nail."

Chad laughed and we walked out of my room and to over where Grady was setting up the table.

"Thanks guys. I'll get the cash after dinner." I assured them.

Nico and Grady shook their heads at the same time. "We got it, Sonny." Nico told me.

I did a double take. Nico and Grady never offered to pay... ever.

"Are you serious?" I asked. This was unbelievable.

"Yeah, it's no problem."

They were definitely joking.

"You guys are definitely joking, no offense. But first saying I shouldn't have to cook dinner, and then paying for it?"

"We're serious, Sonny." Grady replied, sitting down at the table.

Everyone sat down so I decided to let it go and sit down too.

"Okay... Well, that's really nice of you guys. Thanks Nico and Grady." I thanked them and went for some orange chicken.

"Oh, it was Chad's idea." Grady said, his mouth all ready filled with food.

I stopped mid bite and looked over at Chad, who was staring down intently at his dumplings.

"Yeah, he had to talk it into us, but after a while it made sense. I mean, we owe you for allowing us to stay here." Nico said, his mouth filled too.

I glanced at Tawni who was looking at Chad in amazement.

I coughed and said, "Well, thank you, Chad. That was uh, thoughtful of you."

Chad swallowed and looked up at me. "Your welcome." He replied.

For a moment I couldn't look away from his eyes, but I did and continued eating.

This wasn't good. I couldn't be falling for Chad Dylan Cooper. I shook my head and finished my dinner in silence.

***Chad's POV***

I finished my dinner first and excused myself from the table and put my dishes in the dish washer.

I started to go downstairs but Nico called my over.

"You didn't open your fortune cookie." He said and handed me the cookies.

I smirked and gave it back. I don't believe in that stuff." I said.

"Oh just open it for fun." Tawni complained.

"Fine." I took it back and broke it open. When I was done reading it, I laughed.

"What does it say?" Sonny asked curiously.

I gave it to her to read aloud.

"Your heart will always make itself known through your words."

She looked at me and asked, "Why did you laugh? What was funny about it?

I looked at her quickly and looked away. I couldn't tell her the reason of my laughing because of how ridiculous it sounded. She would just say how heartless I was. But really, the only reason it was ridiculous was because that the one girl that I would give my heart to, was taken.

"It just reminded me of a friend." I said simply with a shrug, and left the room.

* * *

So, I hope you guys like it! I actually have more written on paper, but I stopped writing at one part and I was obviously leading up to something but i dont remember what... lol So I just decided to end the chapter here.

The part with the fortune cookies is really odd because I wrote this chapter even before the episode of SWAC where Chad is obsessed with fortune cookies came out. So don;t think I stole it from there becaus eI honestly had no idea... lol

All right, well I hope you guys are all having a wonderful summer! Bye!


End file.
